Beyond All Boundaries
by Lizabeth S. Tucker
Summary: When Gibbs disappears in Iraq, Tony may be his only hope of rescue.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Anthony DiNozzo crept along the edge of the camp, keeping to the deeper shadows of the night. He stopped at each tent, listening carefully to the sounds from within.

Sensing the approach of someone behind him, Tony dropped into a crouch, spinning about at the same time. The swoosh of an iron bar where his head had been seconds earlier told him all he needed to know about 'friend or foe'. Tony threw a punch at his attacker, putting his whole body into it. He hit the assailant firmly, burying his fist in the man's abdomen, bending him over. A second hit worked up and into the man's face, shattering his nose. The Arab, too stunned to cry out, fell to his knees, dropping the bar.

Tony grabbed him around the neck, twisting sharply until he heard the tell-tale crack. He caught the body as it fell, dragging it to the tarp-covered crates and barrels behind the camp. A quick search of the body yielded a knife worthy of Ziva as well as a wallet filled with cash.

He patted the dead man's cheek. "Appreciate the contribution," he breathed, pocketing the money.

After carefully tucking the tarp over the body, Tony scrubbed at the blood on his arm with handfuls of sand. Once he did as good a job as he could cleaning up, he stayed in the shadows, listening for any signs of disturbance in the camp. Reassured that everything appeared unchanged, Tony resumed his search.

He moved to the last tent he had reached during his covert sweep of the camp. He put his ear up against the rough fabric, listening for sounds from within. Hearing a wet cough and groans, he took the borrowed knife and ripped through the sturdy cloth. Once the opening was big enough, Tony slipped through.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Six weeks earlier

NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo watched Gibbs finish signing off on the team's quarterly reports. The office was on muted lighting, most of the other agents in the building long gone for the day. Although Gibbs had dismissed the team over two hours earlier, Tony had stuck around. He felt it was his duty to air his doubts to the man he had worked with for so many years.

He propped himself against Gibbs' desk, gently poking at his boss' packed duffle bag with the toe of his shoe. "I don't like this. Why is Vance sending you over there alone?"

"I was specifically requested. Probably someone I've dealt with on a prior trip to Iraq."

"Okay, I can understand that this guy, whoever he is, doesn't want to give his Intel to some stranger. But going over there alone? That's against policy. NCIS special agents are always sent in pairs to war zones. Always."

"DiNozzo." Leroy Jethro Gibbs gave his senior agent a look of fond exasperation. "Stop worrying. I'm a big boy. I can go places all by myself."

"I know that, boss. Of course you can. It's just…" Tony's voice trailed off, not willing to share the source of his concern, Abby's dreams of danger and death. The older man would dismiss the forensic expert's nightmares as a result of too many Caf-Pow!s and too little sleep. Tony couldn't be so cavalier, having prior experience with Abby's dreams and hinky feelings.

"Tony, you have to get past it," Gibbs said softly.

"Past what?"

"Your distrust of the director."

"This isn't about Vance."

Gibbs just looked at him.

"It's not, I swear. But you're right about one thing, I don't trust the Toothpick. I've been used and manipulated by two directors now. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let it happen to anyone else. This whole thing stink, Gibbs."

"Tony." Gibbs leaned back in his chair, gazing into the other man's worried green eyes. "I'll take care. If I need help, I'll call."

"If you can," Tony muttered. Although Gibbs' promise didn't do much to calm Tony's concerns, he knew it was all he would get.

Tony had agreed to drive Gibbs to the airport to catch a commercial flight into Germany. From there Gibbs would hitch a ride on a military transport heading to Baghdad. That was something else puzzling Tony. There were direct flights into Iraq, both military and commercial. So why the roundabout travel plans? Punishment? Or just Vance making a point?

Arriving at the airport, Tony changed lanes to pull up to the curb, slipping in front of a taxi cab. He ignored both the angry blare of the horn as well as the colorful language and hand gestures tossed out the driver's window. Surprised when Gibbs didn't immediately get out, Tony put the car in park. "Boss?"

"Watch out for yourself."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Don't let Vance yank your chain."

Tony managed to shrug, saying offhandedly, "I'll behave. Just make sure you come home soon or Abby will be building a new shrine."

With a snort of laughter, Gibbs pulled his duffle out from behind the front seat. He disappeared into the crowd of air passengers.

Tony shook his head before pulling into traffic, driving back to the Navy Yard to put in a few more hours of work.

~NCIS~

Early the next morning Tony was at his desk, working on a possible lead in a cold case, the death of Petty Officer Louis Mandeville in 1998. He was on the phone when Tim McGee and Ziva David arrived, exiting the elevator together. They both looked at Gibbs' unoccupied desk before settling at their own.

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate your help." Tony hung up the receiver. "McGee, I need you to pull everything you can find on Katrina Marshall. I forwarded her particulars to your in-box."

"A former girlfriend, Tony? One who escaped?" Ziva asked, eyeing him with a calculating expression.

"No, Ziva, a possible murderer. I want both of you to read over these files. It's a cold case that may be heating up. Be up to speed by the time I return."

Tony took the elevator down to Abby Sciuto's lab. As he walked in, he saw that she had restored her Gibbs wallpapers on all her computers, just as she had when Gibbs left for Mexico. With an unconscious straightening of his shoulders, Tony moved closer to the center of the unusually quiet room. "He'll be back, Abby. In a couple of weeks or so."

"I hope so." She took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. What can I do for you?"

Understanding that, for the moment, there would be no further discussion regarding their absent leader, Tony got down to business. "I need you to pull archived evidence for an unsolved murder. Here's the case file number. Take a look at everything, see if the science has advanced enough in the last few years to help convict our killer."

"Is there a specific suspect?" Abby asked.

"Maybe. Too soon to tell." Tony turned to leave, stopped by a quiet voice.

"Tony? You'll let me know when he calls?"

He reached out, pulling her in for a hug. "Of course, Abs. You don't have to ask."

"I'm sorry. I know I don't. It's just…I had that dream again last night."

"Exactly the same?"

Abby nodded, burying her face in the crook of Tony's neck. "There's so much blood," she murmured into his skin.

"I wish I could help, but all we can do is wait. Why don't you ask Sister Rosita to put in a good word for Gibbs?"

"Okay."

With an extra squeeze and a kiss on her forehead, Tony stepped away. "And I promise to bring some Caf-Pow! on my next visit."

"You'd better, mister," Abby replied in an attempt at normalcy.

Once back upstairs, Tony began to discuss the cold case with Ziva and McGee. Or tried to.

"Gibbs has barely left, Tony, and you are acting like you are in charge." Ziva's expression was taut and derisive.

"Officer David, I am in charge." Tony looked at both of his team in turn. "I am a Senior Field Agent. My position description, if you bothered to read it, states that I am second-in-command to the Supervisory Special Agent, who would be Gibbs. I put up with a lot of disrespect and insubordination from both of you when Gibbs left for Mexico. I let it slide because I knew we were all reeling. That was my mistake. Even after Gibbs came back, the disrespect continued. You were both just a little more careful not to go too far in front of him."

"Tony," McGee said, troubled.

"No, Tim, this is long overdue. You and I worked through our issues and made our peace. Even when we have problems, we talk it out. We fix it. You may not always like what I say, but you've returned to respecting the position. Most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"At times I've seen you fall back into blindly following Ziva's lead. And not in a good way."

Ziva waver her hand dismissively. "You are overreacting. You are not Gibbs, yet you strut around bleating orders as if you were."

"Bleating?" Tim's voice was unsteady with suppressed laughter.

"I think she means barking," Tony said smoothly, no expression on his face.

"Barking, bleating. Animal noises. You are not my boss."

"I am your superior in the NCIS chain of command. You have a choice to make, Officer David. You can either accept that I am your superior or I can suspend you for chronic insubordination."

She lifted her chin, meeting his icy gaze straight on. "You cannot do that."

"I most definitely can and I will," Tony retorted, a silken thread of warning in his voice. "I'm not longer willing to let your attitude slide by without correction. You've stated that you wish to be a special agent. Part of that job is respecting the chain of command. Take an early lunch. Go clear your head. When you return, I expect to see a serious attitude adjustment. I don't care if you hate my guts, but I demand that you acknowledge my position of authority. Understand me, Ziva, my patience is at an end."

Ziva tilted her head in a nod and stalked out of the bullpen.

"Wow, Tony."

"I had no choice, McGee. She still hasn't realized that things are different, that I'm different. In her mind, I'm still the comedy relief. That role is over."

"I hope Ziva realizes how wrong that is."

"We'll see," Tony replied.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Although Gibbs had officially checked in when he arrived at the military base in Iraq, there had been little real conversation. It was three days later that Tony received a call while working late one night at his desk.

"Tough case?"

Tony smiled. "Hello to you, too, boss. Not so much tough as aggravating. I know who's guilty, we just have to prove it."

"Tell me," Gibbs said.

"Hope you have plenty of coffee."

"What do you think?"

Leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, Tony began. Evidence was discussed, possible scenarios considered, and battle plans prepared.

There followed a comfortable silence between the two men before Tony decided it was time to speak. "As much as I appreciate it, you didn't call to help me with cold cases. What's going on?"

"I haven't had any contact since I got here."

"No one?"

"Something's off."

"What does the guy who passed the message on have to say about it?"

"Weston's off on a mission, under radio silence. Means I'll be here a little longer."

"Gibbs, I can be there before you know it. Vance be damned."

"You're not flying halfway across the world just because my contact hasn't shown up."

"What's your gut telling you?" Tony asked, still contemplating making the trip.

"That someone wanted me out of the country. The only question is why. I need you to keep alert."

"I will. Just make sure you do the same."

"Go home. Get some sleep."

"On it, boss." Tony gently placed the receiver on the cradle, dropping his feet to the floor. As he picked up his to-go backpack, he considered the situation. Why would anyone want Gibbs that far out of town? And who had the power to do so? The first name that came to mind was their current director, Leon Vance. But the question remained. Why?

~NCIS~

Three weeks in, the calls stopped. Suddenly and without warning. Tony tried not to worry, yet his own gut was churning. After almost a week of no contact, he began a long distance search for his missing boss.

"Major Delansky, what do you mean you don't know where he is?" Tony stood in the middle of MTAC, speaking with the unit leader of the camp where Gibbs was staying.

"Look, Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs isn't some helpless imbedded reporter. He knows how to take care of himself. He's been trying to find the asset who wanted him without success. Last I heard, he was going to follow up on a possible lead."

"How long ago? When's the last time anyone saw him?"

"After your initial call, I checked around the camp. No one has seen him since Wednesday."

Tony's lips thinned. "Four days ago. And no one thought to contact us? To search for him?"

"To be honest, no. He's not a man who shares a lot of information regarding his plans," Delansky said. "We'll send out some teams, see what we can find."

"Thank you, Major. Whatever you find, let me know."

"Will do."

After that conversation, Tony got back on the MTAC satellite, this time with Captain Weston, the man who had passed along the initial request for Gibbs' physical presence in Iraq. Weston had just returned from a month deep in country, so had been out of contact himself for almost a month.

"Gibbs? Never heard of him."

"NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We received communication that someone had important Intel to pass along, but only to Gibbs and only in person. That communication came from you." Tony moved closer to the screen.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm sorry, but I never passed along anything even close to that to NCIS, your Agent Gibbs, or anyone else. Whoever gave you that information must've screwed up. It may be true, but it didn't come from me."

"Thank you, Captain."

Tony stalked out of MTAC, coming quickly down the stairs to his desk. He was on the desk phone before either Tim or Ziva could say a word to him. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I need to see Director Vance the moment he returns from his meeting with SecNav. Thank you."

"Tony? What's wrong?"

"No one has seen Gibbs for four days, McGee. And it appears that Weston never passed along any request for a meeting with Gibbs."

Ziva stirred behind her desk. "Gibbs can take care of himself."

"So everyone keeps reminding me. But not if he isn't expecting an ambush."

"So what will we do, Tony?" Tim McGee asked.

"We need more information. I need to speak with the Director, see what he knows about the origin of the original request. Delansky is sending search teams out after Gibbs."

"We are going there?"

"We might, Ziva. But we need to get as much information as we can first. For all we know, Gibbs may be fine. If he's just out Lone Rangering, he won't appreciate us coming after him like gangbusters."

"What else?" Tim knew there was more.

"We need to keep our eyes open. This may be about Gibbs or it may be about something here. Tim, I need you to check our cases, any that may be coming up for appeal, any pending trials. Who is most likely to want to split the team up, divert our attention?"

Nodding, Tim began tapping on his keyboard. "Got it."

"Ziva, see what chatter your contacts are hearing. Find out if anything big is in the wind, something that could relate to Gibbs or the team, a reason to break us up."

"Of course." She turned to her phone.

Tony got on the phone himself, quickly dialing another possible source of information NCIS Intelligence Analyst Nikki Jardine. "Nikki? It's Tony DiNozzo. I need some help." He quickly explained what had happened in regards to Gibbs' disappearance. "Can you tell me if there is any chatter about something big happening in D.C., something that might involve MCRT? It may be a long shot, but I don't want to miss any possibilities. Thanks, I appreciate it."

Once he hung up, Tony took a deep breath before making his way up the stairs to the Director's office.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Tony nodded at Vance's secretary, still missing Cynthia Sumner's smiling face. After working with Vance for about six months, Cynthia had accepted a position as Tom Morrow's senior administrative assistant at Homeland Security.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, Director Vance hasn't returned from his meeting yet."

"This is important, Merilee, so I'll wait here, if that is alright with you?"

"As you wish."

If Tony had been in a better frame of mind, he might have made a _Princess Bride_ remark. Of course, Merilee wasn't a fan of films, so she probably wouldn't have gotten the reference.

Soon Leon Vance strode into the office accompanied by a well-dressed older man. "DiNozzo?"

"Director, I need to see you as soon as possible."

"Is it an emergency, DiNozzo?"

"I believe it could be considered that. It's regarding Gibbs, sir." Tony saw a shadow of annoyance cross the stranger's face.

"I was hoping to wait on this, but…call the rest of your team. Have them join us in my office."

"Director?"

"I'll explain once McGee and David are present."

Tony quickly called Tim's cell. "I need you and Ziva to come up to the Director's office ASAP. Can't tell you." He pressed the disconnect button on the phone.

In no time at all, Tony's team members were escorted in. They were waved to the conference table by Vance.

"This is Jason DeWitt III. Mr. DeWitt is a senior analyst from the CIA, currently seconded to Homeland Security. He has been investigating a series of security breaches involving NCIS." Vance took a deep breath. "The culprit has been identified. While trying to deliver an extremely large cache of what the spy believed to be detailed information regarding double agents and informants embedded in Al Qaeda, he somehow realized it was a trap. He disappeared, presumably taking refuge with his terrorist contacts in Iraq."

"This is who Gibbs is tracking?" Ziva asked, looking from Vance to DeWitt and back again.

"I'm afraid not."

"Don't you dare say it."

Ziva and Tim turned to face Tony, shocked at the raw threat in his voice.

"The traitor has been identified as Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," DeWitt stated. "He ran once he realized he had been identified."

Gasps from the two younger agents filled the momentary silence.

"Bullshit." Tony dispensed with the pleasantries, meeting fire with fire. "You have the gall to accuse a man who has faithfully served his country, both as a decorated Marine and an equally honored NCIS special agent? Just how stupid are you to think that anyone who knows Gibbs will believe that crap?"

"DiNozzo, stand down." Vance pushed back from the conference table, his attention totally focused on his senior agent.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'm willing to overlook your hot-tempered remarks. This time. While I appreciate your loyalty to your supervisor, it is sadly misplaced."

"It is Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony looked to Vance. "I want to be part of the search party."

"There will be none." DeWitt pursed his lips in disgust. "We are not wasting valuable resources in Iraq searching for a man who betrayed his country."

"You're telling me that because you wrongly believe Gibbs is a traitor, you're not making any attempt to find him?"

DeWitt straightened in his chair, a sour look on his face. "Naturally we will keep watch in case he attempts to reenter this country as well as notifying our allies and Interpol. But the man has too many contacts to easily find him."

Struggling to control himself, Tony slowly got to his feet. He stared down at the outsider, their eyes locked in mutual hatred and disgust. "Gibbs is no traitor. I have no doubts about that. Director, will you let us go find Gibbs?"

"I'm sorry, DiNozzo. I need you here to lead your team. I'll arrange for a TAD to fill the MCRT empty slot."

Tony shook his head. "Better make that two."

"Excuse me?"

Tony pulled his bad and weapon out, running his thumb on the raised shield before slapping them on the table within Vance's reach. "I quit. I'll print up and sign an official resignation as soon as I get to my desk. My former desk."

"DiNozzo, don't be rash."

"Don't be rash, Tony."

"Director, will you allow me to take an extended leave of absence, with or without pay?" Tony noticed a quick flick of Vance's eyes to where DeWitt sat, smugly watching the exchange.

"I need you here."

"Then I have no choice."

"At least work your two week notice," Vance pleaded.

"And leave Gibbs waiting even longer for help? Not happening."

"Director Vance, I want this man arrested," DeWitt demanded.

"On what charges, Mr. DeWitt?" Vance asked in surprise.

"Find something. I don't need a civilian, an amateur tramping about Iraq."

"If you don't want DiNozzo to travel to Iraq, it will be up to you to block his legal entry into the country. Being hardheaded and a major pain in the ass are not against the law. At least not yet."

~NCIS~

Jason DeWitt had underestimated the reaction to Gibbs' disappearance as well as to the charges leveled. He couldn't understand why the anger was directed at him, a patriot. The evidence of treason was carefully compiled and documented. It was Desert Storm all over again. Everyone was turning against him for getting the job done. The rage within him was a living thing, old conflicts fueled by the new.

"I want you to surrender your passport, Special Agent DiNozzo." DeWitt wondered if this arrogant younger man was related to Gibbs. There was something about him that brought to mind the Marine sniper who almost destroyed DeWitt's career.

"Get a court order." Tony nodded at Director Vance, turned on his heel and left the office. "My resignation will be on your desk within ten minutes."

"Director!"

"Mr. DeWitt, I'm under orders from the Secretary of the Navy to allow Homeland Security to handle the investigation into the matter of Special Agent Gibbs' alleged treasonable actions. I've also been ordered to provide any information deemed needed to build your case. I have no control over former employees, nor can I force anyone to believe the evidence accumulated. All I can do is provide the assistance you require within the perimeters of the law."

Vance turned to the two remaining shell-shocked agents. "Talk to DiNozzo before you both make any rash decisions of your own."

Ziva David nodded curtly, grabbing her partner's arm to pull him out of the room. As she walked past DeWitt, he reared back from the venom in her eyes.

~NCIS~

Once back in the bullpen, Tim and Ziva watched as Tony threw his person items into his backpack.

"Tony, you can't just quit," Tim protested.

"I can and I have," Tony stated as he printed his resignation. "There's no way in hell that I'm just accepting this."

Ziva perched on the corner of Tony's desk. "What can _you_ do about it?"

"Find Gibbs. Get him home. Clear his name."

"Iraq is a very large country to find just one man."

Tony looked her in the eye. "So is Somalia. Yet we found you without even trying."

Ziva held her hands up in surrender.

"I'll come with you, Tony." Tim pulled up a blank document to write up his own resignation.

"No."

"What? I can handle it. We did okay in Somalia."

Tony hugged out a laugh. "That we did. But, Tim, you can't throw away your career on a whim."

"This isn't a whim. I want to find Gibbs as much as you do. Screw my career."

As Tony rolled his chair closer to Tim's desk, he checked who was close enough to overhear. "I need you here, looking into the so-called evidence against Gibbs. I don't know how long it will take me to get into Iraq unnoticed, find the boss, and get out. It all depends on what kind of shape he might be in. I need someone to start the process to clear his name. If this is a set-up rather than a stupid mistake, I need someone who can evade any blockades that may be thrown up to stop us."

Tim grumbled, but knew Tony was right. He was the computer whiz who could wiggle his way past almost any firewall. "Fine. I'll stay. For now."

"I will come, of course. I have contacts we can use," Ziva stated softly.

Tony shook his head. "One person can be overlooked, even an American in a foreign country. But the two of us would be too noticeable. The same situation exists for you as well, Tim. If what I suspect is true, somebody close at hand is in on this. Protect yourselves. Until we know better, trust no one outside our immediate team. That means no information shared with the Director, Tim." He smiled to take the sting out of his order. "I'm not saying he's involved, but he has his own agenda, his own responsibilities in regards to other agencies as well as to NCIS itself. What Vance doesn't know, he can't be required to tell others. Ziva, I wouldn't mind you giving those contacts a heads up that I might need their assistance if things go pear-shaped."

"Pears What do pears have to do with this?"

"What? Oh, pear-shaped means things have gone bad. I think I remember Ducky say it is from the Brits, but you'll have to ask him for more details. I think it had something to do with pilots and plane maneuvers."

"I shall inform my contacts. Once they agree, I will give you a way to contact them along with the necessary code words."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Tony was well aware that he needed to be prepared before going to Iraq. He would need supplies, including weapons, to be waiting for him when he arrived in the country. There was no way he would be able to get a gun past Customs himself without a badge. He had an idea as to where to get what he needed, from false identification to the illegal weapons, but it would require a visit to Philadelphia. And cash money. The people he would be dealing with didn't like credit or debit cards, for obvious reasons.

His first stop was the safe hidden in the back of his closet. He pulled out a bundle of cash as well as identification from previous undercover assignments. Although NCIS was good about recovering any counterfeit documents used, neither Baltimore nor Philadelphia police departments were. Never knowing when he might need them again in an emergency, Tony had stashed some of the cleaner covers in his safe.

He also had a clean, unregistered gun in the safe, but since he still had his backup piece attached to his ankle, Tony decided to leave it there.

Counting the cash, Tony verified he had $7,000 in old, non-sequential bills. Considering the fake documents would need tweaking, not to mention the probable cost of arranging weapons to be waiting for him when he got to Iraq, Tony knew he needed to make a withdrawal from the secret bank of Gibbs.

Tony still remembered the first time Gibbs revealed his well-hidden arsenal. There was a wide array of weaponry, from pistols to rifles, as well as Gibbs' own collection of alter ego documents. More importantly, emergency funds equaling about $10,000 could be found behind the tools.

A quick detour to Gibbs' house not only provided Tony with the extra cash, but a phone number. Being old school, Gibbs kept important non-work phone numbers and addresses on pieces of paper shoved into a box next to his landline.

Well aware that he would need a trustworthy guide who knew the land and the language, Tony had a good idea who to go to for a name. He quickly tapped the numbers into his phone.

"Colonel Ryan, I don't know if you remember me. My name is Anthony DiNozzo. I'm Jethro Gibbs' second-in-command at NCIS. He's in trouble and I could use your help. May I come visit you? Thank you, sir. I should be there within 20 minutes."

Arriving at the veteran's home where Ryan had moved once his mental issues had been addressed, Tony was soon deep in discussion with the older man.

"This DeWitt jerk is crazier than I am if he thinks Gibbs is a traitor." Ryan regarded Tony with somber curiosity. "What can I do to help?"

"I need a name, someone who could be a translator and guide. Someone who would be willing to help find Gibbs despite any barricades, legal or physical, that might be thrown up to stop us."

Ryan leaned back in his recliner, sizing Tony up. "I might know a person. Go make us some fresh coffee while I do some calling around."

"Marine strong, I assume?" Tony pushed himself to a standing position, barely escaping the over soft couch he had been sitting in.

"Is there any other kind?" Ryan's mouth quirked with humor.

"Of course not. One pot of rust remover coming up."

It took longer than Tony had hoped for, but almost two hours later he was given a name, Neal al Musab, and a way to contact him once he arrived in Iraq.

"You might have a visitor come snooping around soon," Tony warned, shaking the Colonel's hand in thanks.

"Hope I can remember what we talked about. My mind isn't what it used to be since the breakdown. Memory's pretty shot."

With a laugh, Tony headed on his way. Having already packed what he needed in the trunk of his car, Tony headed directly to Philadelphia. He had left his cell phone at Gibbs' house to make it harder to trace him. He also kept a careful watch out for a tail. He didn't trust DeWitt as far as he could throw the CIA man.

~NCIS~

After a night of broken sleep in an out-of-the-way motel, Tony found the nearest convenience store and bought two prepaid disposable phones. Using the first phone, he texted the number for the second phone to Jimmy Palmer to pass on to Tim, warning him that it was for emergency use only.

He then called an old friend on the force. "Hey, my man, it's Tony D. I need to know if Levi is still around. Don't ask any questions. That way you won't have anything to tell."

Tony quickly scribbled down the address he was given. "What about Robbie Jackson? You remember, we busted him for smuggling about six months before I left for Baltimore. Really? He's with the Lombardo crew? They still run by old man Vincenzo, over at the social club? Yeah, I will. And, Phil, if anyone asks, you haven't heard from me since I left town."

Due to problems during the Macalusco investigation, where Tony reported certain police officials who were on the take, he had quickly become persona non grata with many members of the Philadelphia Police Department. It had been made very clear to the young detective that he should never return to the city of Philadelphia. He would find no brotherly love there. Although he had been to Pennsylvania a few times since then, Tony had never visited Philly. The best he could hope for this time was avoiding being seen by his "fan" club.

He pulled up to the small shotgun house in one of the quieter, older city neighborhoods of Philly. Knowing Levi Faulk preferred suits to casual wear, Tony took a moment to put his jacket on before walking up to the front door and knocking.

When the door opened, Tony found himself facing a tiny elderly woman. The black of her dress heightened the translucence of her gently powdered face and neck.

"Anthony! Levi, come see. Anthony is here!"

"Hello, Mrs. Faulk." He found himself enveloped in her violet-scented arms, the warmth of her greeting helping ease some of the tension coursing through his body.

"Edna, dear, call me Edna." She pulled at his arm to get him inside. "Levi! Where are you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Levi Faulk was, at 72 years of age, still a handsome compact man who walked with a spring in his step and a twinkle in his faded blue eyes. "Anthony!"

"Hello, Mr. Faulk, it's been a while."

"Too long. Please come in. We need to catch up." Levi ushered Tony into the living room.

Once they were seated and Edna Faulk had bustled around, serving coffee in delicate cups to everyone, the elderly man began questioning Tony.

"Are you still with that federal agency?" Levi asked.

"I was until a few hours ago. My boss, my friend, is in deep trouble. I need to help him."

"And you need me to help you, I assume?"

"If you will. Believe me, Levi, if you decide to say no, please know that I'll understand."

"Tell me what you need."

Tony took out the passport and driver's license he had under the name of Adrian Norelli, an undercover assignment he had done in Baltimore. It was a long level gun running case, so he didn't think there were any flags that would spring up if he used the name. He had done a quick check before leaving the Navy Yard to see if it was still a valid identification. Once he determined that it was still valid, but not currently in use by another undercover specialist at the Baltimore P.D., Tony decided to use it.

"I'll need them tweaked to make them current, a new photo taken for both. I wondered if you'd work your magic with it. We'll wait on the photographs. I'm going to change my appearance a bit, so put the hair color down as blonde or dirty blonde. I have another stop to make before I can change it."

"It might be best to change it now if you plan to go farther into the city."

"Anthony, you know that they still remember you," Edna added.

"I know, but this is important."

"This person you wish to meet, could they come here?" Levi waved at the room.

"I don't think I should pull you into this any more than you already are, Levi." Tony was tempted, but was worried about his old friends' safety.

"Nonsense. I have been a forger for over 50 years. My family escaped from Germany one step ahead of the Nazis. I have lived with danger my whole life. Invite your friend here. It will be safer for you. I will begin work on these documents. Go, phone."

It took Tony a while to find a phone number for Robbie Jackson, but soon enough he was knocking on the Faulks' front door.

"Robbie, long time no see." Tony grinned at the younger man. Robbie was a dark figure of a man, big and powerful. When Tony had first met him, in a long ago arrest, he had been young and skinny, dressed in the hip hop outfits of the day. Now he was wearing a short sleeved oatmeal shirt that brought out the warmth of his cocoa skin and a dark brown pair of slacks.

"D, what the hell are you going back in Philly? I couldn't believe it when Bobby the Goat said you were looking for me."

The two men slapped hands before moving in for a quick half hug.

"Come on in. I need your help."

"Should've known you wouldn't come back to this hellhole without needing something."

"You still smuggling?"

Robbie frowned, his eyes level under drawn brows. "Who's asking, the cop or the friend?"

"The needy friend."

"Yeah, I still do a little smuggling. Mostly I help coordinate other smugglers, depending on their product. What do you need, D?"

Tony's expression stilled and grew serious. "I need to get weapons into Iraq. I'm slipping into the country incognito, so I can't use a badge to get them on the plane. I don't want to go through channels."

"You in trouble?"

"Not exactly. I'm heading over there to help a friend who might be deep in shit. He's disappeared and I need to search for him, but I don't want to do so unarmed."

"Tell me what you need and where. I'll make certain everything is waiting for you."

"I've gotta warn you, Robbie, this is just me. No legal backup, no 'get out of jail free' card."

"This seems like it is super important to you, D."

"It is, Robbie, it really is."

"So, write out what you want and I'll get on it."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

When Tony walked out of the bathroom, he was blow drying his now white blond hair. He had a bag sitting on the guest bed, props he had used in the past to change his look. Nothing major, but enough to give him a non-cop look.

In this case, it was to have searching eyes pass him by. Standing in front of a full length mirror, Tony experimented with different items before settling on just what he'd be able to stand wearing for the length of the trip to Iraq.

"D, are you done primping yet?"

"I'm coming. Hold your horses, man."

There were gasps from the three people helping him once Tony came into their sight.

"Oh, Anthony," exclaimed Edna Faulk as she fluttered around him. "How did you do that?"

Tony grinned, holding his arms straight out from his sides and spinning around. "Smoke and mirrors, mostly. Obviously the hair color."

"But your hair wasn't down to your shoulders when you arrived here," Levi commented, puzzled.

"Extensions. If Clairol ever gets rid of this color, I'll be up a creek. I only have a couple of different color choices available to me in my extension collection."

Robbie nodded. "I get the dark-rimmed glasses, but there's something else going on there." He waved his hand at Tony's face. "It's just off."

"Removable inserts. They widen my nostrils and my nose. The same with my mouth region. I have inserts between my lower lip and gum. The contacts change my eyes to dark brown, which has always been Adrien's eye color. People tend to remember green eyes. The shoes have higher soles, giving me extra height," Tony explained.

"You're not slouching either," Robbie realized.

"There is a bit of extra padding in my suit lining which adds bulk, based on the way it is constructed. None of this will fool a facial recognition program, but it will throw off all but the best and most observant humans."

Levi pulled out a camera. "Time for passport photos. Unless you, or rather, Adrien Norelli, have been put on the No Fly list, the passport should pass casual inspection on your flight into Iraq. Coming back may be another thing entirely, my young friend."

"Yeah, I know. The scrutiny is tighter on trips out of Iraq to the United States. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Tony let the old man position him in front of the white wall, taking two sets of photographs, one for the passport, the other for an updated driver's license. "What state to you want to live in?"

"Let's leave the address the same. It is still verifiable if anyone checks, so I don't want to mess with it."

"I think I'll make some credit cards for you, including one with your photo on it. Perhaps a library card, some debit and ATM receipts, the type of items one might shove into their wallet without thought."

"Levi, that would be…thank you."

Robbie's cell phone rang. With a nod, he stepped outside to speak with the caller.

"Anthony, once Levi is done, we will all eat."

"Edna, you don't have to feed me. I can…go…out…" Tony's voice trailed off at Edna's intense stare. He quickly backtracked. "That would be great, Edna. I really appreciate the trouble you went to."

Levi chuckled. "Good save."

Robbie came back inside. "I've got everything you wanted. Here's the address on Abi Al Atahiyah Street. You need a map?"

"Nope, got one." Tony pulled it from his inside jacket pocket.

Spreading it out on the coffee table, Robbie pointed out where Tony would need to go and how to get there from the airport. "Memorize the address and the directions. If you get picked up, I don't want my guy busted."

"No problem. How much do I owe you, Rob?"

Robbie thought it over. "For the weapons, $3,000. You'll give it to Khodayir in American money. He prefers it."

"And for you?"

"I'm gonna waive my fee."

"Robbie, you don't have to do that," Tony protested.

"D, you saved my life that night on Baker Street. You got me the help I needed to get clean. I still owe you for that. So shut up and say thank you."

"If I shut up, how am I gonna say thanks?"

"Smartass. Sorry, Ms. Faulk."

"I can state quite definitely that I've heard that word before." Edna looked at Tony and Robbie in turn. "Go wash up. Dinner will be on the table in ten minutes."

The two younger men exchanged grins, chorusing, "Yes, ma'am."

Dinner was excellent. The conversation was about everything except why Tony was in the Faulks' home. Tony realized that once he stepped out that front door, he would be Adrien Norelli, freelance photographer who wanted to do a photo journal of the aftermath of the Iraqi conflict.

Once the dining room table was cleared, the aperitifs finished, Robbie took his leave. Tony thanked him again for helping, but Robbie waved him off. "Just try not to get your ass shot while you're playing Lawrence of Arabia."

"I'll do my best, Rob. Take care of yourself. Thank Vincenzo for letting you come over here."

"He still likes you, D. If things ever cool down for you here, I'm sure he'd love to shoot the breeze with you."

"Tell him I'll see what I can do about that."

Borrowing Levi's computer, Tony made his plane reservations. He pulled his disposable phone out of his bag, starring at it. Finally he took a deep breath and dialed Jimmy Palmer's number.

"Hey, Jim. I need to know what's going on."

"Tony! Are you okay?" Jimmy's voice was a welcome touch of home.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. We need to make this quick, so give me a sitrep."

"Tim is with Abby, want to speak with him?"

"Only if you can get him without Abby realizing why."

"I can. Hang on."

"Tony?"

"Tim. What's up?"

"Okay, did some checking. Seems DeWitt was almost court-martialed during Desert Storm. Gibbs reported him for falsifying reports about an attack on a friendly village. DeWitt wiggled out of it by the skin of his teeth. Well, that and the fact that his second-in-command was connected to a very powerful Senator.

"That would explain his animosity towards Gibbs. Enough to falsify evidence?" Tony wondered.

"I'm still trying to get a copy of the so-called evidence. Everybody is convinced it is legit, but no one has actually 'seen' it."

Tony was well aware that this meant Tim doing a little hacking. "Don't get caught."

"No, mother."

Tony chuckled before soberly stating, "Tim, I'm going to be out of touch for a while. Like I said, don't call unless it is an extreme emergency. Your call will go to voice mail, but it is a generic message to keep any nosey parkers from getting a name. I'll check when I can."

"Got it." There was silence for a moment. "Take care of yourself."

"You do the same."

They both disconnected at the same time.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Adrien Norelli was, despite his outward appearance, a very shy and introspective man. A loner who preferred viewing the world through a camera lens. When the gate attendant flirted with him, he smiled gently before backing away, turning his attention to the professional digital camera hanging around his neck. Giving him an arch look, she shrugged at her coworker before moving to the next passenger in line with questions.

A short wait later, Adrien and his fellow passengers are ushered down the enclosed ramp to board the flight to Baghdad. Ignoring the comparison to cattle herded to slaughter running through his head, Adrien shuffled after the First and Business Class passengers to his own designated seat.

Once settled in his too narrow seat, his knees knocking up against the seat in front of him, Adrien pulled out a well-worn travel guide in Iraq. It was going to be a long flight. Adrien saw a lot of walks to and from the tiny bathroom in order to stretch his legs.

~NCIS~

Tim McGee was hunched over his keyboard, his eyes glued to the computer screen. He was carefully weaving through federal firewalls in a search for the mysterious proof of Gibbs' treason. Although he had found mentions of the charges, so far he hadn't found a single piece of actual evidence. As he had told Tony earlier, so far no one had appeared to have actually seen read evidence.

"McGee."

Tim barely acknowledged the person calling his name until he felt something hit him on the top of his head. He blinked as a wadded up ball of paper fell on his desk in front of him. He looked up in shock. "Ziva? What the hell..?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for some time. I wish to discuss what Tony said before. He was speaking out of his ear, yes?"

"What? I don't…Ziva, I'm busy here. I thought you were checking with your contacts about what might be going on."

"I have done some calling, but it appears no one is concerned. I believe Tony is overreacting."

Tim's confused smile vanished, wiped away by astonishment. "Gibbs disappears, he is accused of treason, no one seems to care, and Tony had to resign to search for him. I don't see any overreacting anywhere in there. You want to explain what your problem is?"

Ziva was keenly aware of his scrutiny. "I simply meant that there is little Tony can do to find Gibbs. I would've been a better choice."

"Doesn't matter what you believe, Ziva. I know you have many skills, both from your time with Mossad as well as what you've acquired here, but Tony _knows_ Gibbs, better than any of us." He held his hand up as Ziva protested. "I'm sorry, Ziva, but it's true. Gibbs and Tony, they're friends and partners. You've seen how the two of them can hold long conversations simply with a look. You're not telling me that you can do the same thing with Gibbs. If you say it, you're lying."

"You do not agree with Tony's assessment of our working relationship, do you?"

"Ah, you mean what he referred to before this all went FUBAR? How neither you nor I respected him as Gibbs' second-in-command, the person who was in charge whenever the Boss wasn't available?"

"Of course, that is ridiculous."

"What part? That we didn't respect him? Because he was right, at least we didn't show him much respect when he gave us orders."

"Which he had no right to do. He was not our boss."

"Ziva," Tim shook his head. "He had every right. He's been Gibbs' SFA since long before you arrived here. Long before I came to work for Gibbs. I let my own arrogance blind me to that, even though I knew better."

Though she didn't answer, her face spoke volumes.

"We flat out ignored his orders when Gibbs was gone to Mexico. Even before that, the two of us were both questioning his orders, looking to Gibbs to see if he was backing what Tony said. I can't even tell you when it started for me, but you never really respected Tony's talents and experiences."

"And suddenly you believe in him?" Ziva asked.

"I always knew he was smarter than he let on. When you were gone, he and I worked on our relationship. I still have a bad habit of backsliding, but I try to remember that he would never dismiss me like I have him."

Seeing that Ziva was still refusing to see her actions as anything wrong, Tim tried again. "You've said that you have to follow orders, whether you like them or not. That is what you do in a chain of command situation. You obey the orders of your superior. There is always time afterwards to discuss why that order was given, but never at that moment. You know well enough that any kind of delay could get someone badly hurt or even killed.

"Tony was right. We both need to get our heads on straight. If we don't, he could write us up, suspend us, fire us. And I guaran-damn-tee you that Gibbs will back him up."

"The Director would not."

"Ziva, whether Vance is friends with your father or sees agents like me as the future of NCIS, he also is former military. And since you are as well, you should know how insubordination is looked at within the military. We wouldn't have a chance of sliding out from under any punishment deemed necessary for the morale and efficiency of the team."

"Tony was right. The day of reckoning can't be postponed forever. It's past time for you to decide. Do you want to be on the MCRT? Because if you do, you need to straighten up and remember that Tony is and, until he finally accepts his own team, will continue to be our superior. Now, if you don't mind, I still have work to do."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

It took a few minutes before Tim realized that the shadow falling across his desk was caused by a scarily quiet and still Abby Sciuto. He titled his head back, looking at her uncertainly. "Abby? Is something wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you…oh."

"Yes, 'oh'." A tremor touched her smooth dark lips. "I knew Gibbs suddenly quit calling. I thought you all would go find him. Instead Tony quits? And none of you told me? I don't understand what's happening."

Tim sat forward, looking at Abby intently. "We never meant to shut you out. It just all happened so fast. Pull a chair over and I'll try to explain."

Except for the occasional gasp, moan, and growl, Abby listened to the entire story without interruption. Once Tim was done, she fell forward in her chair and laid her head on the desk. She stayed in that position for some time, the sound of soft sobbing the only noise in the bullpen.

Tim rubbed her back, his hand moving in small circles in an effort to help calm and comfort her.

Finally Abby raised her head to look at Tim with resolve. "What can I do to help?"

For the first time, Tim McGee initiated a hug, gathering the trembling woman into his arms. "We do what we always do, find the evidence."

"Tell me what we need, Timmy."

"This DeWitt character claims there is proof." Tim looked around the empty bullpen. "I've looked everywhere, but I can't find it. Not even a reference to one specific piece of evidence. We can't refute it if we don't know what they have."

"Do we know who _has_ seen this so-called evidence? Beside DeWitt?"

"I don't know. I suppose SecNav, Director Vance maybe. Homeland Division Chief Tom Morrow?"

"Have you asked Vance?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Abby."

"Because he forced Tony to quit?"

"I don't believe I forced him, Ms. Sciuto."

Tim felt the blood siphon from his face. "D-director."

"Special Agent McGee, I wanted to advise you of the MCRT's future. Imagine my surprise my surprise when I heard the discussion you were having with Ms. Sciuto."

Raising her chin, Abby assumed all the dignity she could muster despite the streaks of black mascara that trailed down her cheeks. "It was my fault, Director. It seems no one thought I was important enough to be told about Tony leaving. Or about this bullshit treason talk."

Tim shook his head in utter disbelief. "Abby!" he hissed.

"I see. Just to clarify, I have not personally seen the evidence against Agent Gibbs. I was informed that it was classified and has only been reviewed by Mr. DeWitt. As of this moment, I have been unable to verify any of it. As to the remaining members of the MCRT, McGee, you and David will be reviewing cold cases until suitable replacements can be found for both Gibbs and DiNozzo. If you or Officer David feel the need to take any personal leave, submit your request to my office for approval." Vance gave them both a brief nod and walked briskly away.

"I think we've just been given time and semi-official authority to keep searching."

Abby smiled. "I'm so glad because I didn't want to kill him."

Tim blinked. "Oookay. I'm just going to ignore that."

She turned her attention to the third empty desk in the area. "Where's Ziva? Shouldn't she be helping clear Gibbs?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I have no earthly idea where she's disappeared off to. She's mad at me."

"Why?"

Tim stirred uneasily in the chair. "Tony called her out on her actions before this all happened."

"About time. But why is she made at you? Tony, maybe, but it doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Because when Ziva tried to get me to side with her, I said he was right. I tried to explain how badly we've treated him, all of us, over the years, but she didn't want to hear it."

"Tony would so forgive her if she just apologized." Abby sensed Tim's disquiet. "You and Tony still aren't having issues, are you?"

"What? Oh, no. No, we're good. It's more that I don't think Ziva understands how serious Tony is about this."

"Serious serious?"

"Write-up serious. Suspension and firing serious."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, exactly." Tim shook himself. "Well, that's her problem at this point. We've got more important work to do. I can't deal with her issues anymore." He gave a small smile. "Ready to help me clear Gibbs?"

"You betcha, Timmy."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Tony DiNozzo was happy to shed his Adrien Norelli cover. The long hair always drove him nuts. He had hired a hardy Land Rover that would be able to deal with the various types of terrain they might have to experience. Plus there was room in the back to store supplies or, if necessary, for Gibbs to stretch out depending on his physical condition when found. Tony refused to even consider that his boss and friend might not still be alive.

The visit to Khodayir had resulted in a nice cache of weapons and ammunition. Robbie had also arranged for a well-stocked first aid kit, some grenades and a small block of C4. Khodayir also provided names and addresses of medical personnel who would be willing to help without worry.

After the Rover was carefully packed, Tony drove to where he was to meet his guide, Neal al Musab. The meeting place was a small café that catered to the foreign workers from both the oil fields and the rebuilding of Iraq.

Tony found a table in the back of the crowded restaurant, a dog-eared paperback as arranged sitting to his right. Tony had to chuckle at Colonel Ryan's choice of book, _Serpico_.

He was halfway finished with a rather superior glass of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream when a man approached his table.

"A most interesting choice," the man observed with a nod at the book.

Al Musab carried himself with a commanding air of self-confidence. His face was bronzed by wind and sun as well as ethnicity.

"It most definitely is. Some people have a demented sense of humor." Tony gestured in a sweeping motion with one arm toward an empty seat. "Please join me."

Inclining his head in compliance, the Arab gracefully sat. "I am Neal al Musab."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Tony DiNozzo." Tony chatted about the book while a waiter took al Musab's order, quickly returning with a pungent cup of coffee.

Once they were essentially alone in a crowd of strangers, Tony turned to business. "Did Ryan explain why your services are needed?"

"The Colonel explained that Gibbs has disappeared. And that you were coming to find him. I believe you needed a guide and a translator."

"That about covers it. We may run into some serious opposition. And I don't mean by whoever might have Gibbs. You need to know that, well, Gibbs is on a watch list. I might be as well. I won't blame you if you want to pull out."

"Sergeant Gibbs save my life and that of my family when I was young and foolish. The least I can do is try to save his when he has become old and foolish." His infectious grin set Tony off into laughter.

"Mr. al Musab, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Please call me Neal. Although I suppose I would be Rick while you would be Louis based on your job, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Neal! I knew I liked you the moment we met. And, please, call me Tony. I'm afraid I'm no longer a special agent."

"Fired?"

"Quit."

"Ah, that is unfortunate. We'll need to find some unsavory types to obtain supplies then."

"Uh, about that. I had a friend who had a friend and, well, you'll see once we go to the Land Rover. Let's just say that I have all the hardware that I think we'll be needing."

"Most excellent. I've done some careful asking around and I think we might be able to narrow down the direction Gibbs was going when he disappeared. I'm waiting for one contact to get back to me to try and determine who has him." Neal looked at Tony. "He might not be…"

"No! No, I'm not going to think about that. Not yet. Not until I see his…not until I actually see him in that condition."

"Understood." Neal pulled out a detailed map. "Based on what we have, I think we need to start searching in this region."

~NCIS~

"Tim, why now?"

Tim McGee shrugged his shoulders, only half listening to Abby Sciuto. "Because there is practically no one in the building?"

"No, I meant, why did DeWitt decide to try and frame Gibbs now? According to his file, he's worked for the CIA since about two years after the whole Desert Storm fiasco. So why now?"

Tim raised his head from behind his monitor. "That is a really good question. I think we need to go back to looking at Jason DeWitt. God knows I haven't been able to find _anything_ that gives me the slightest hint of what this so-called evidence could be. The best I can tell, only DeWitt himself has seen it."

"Not even SecNav?"

"Nope, not as far as I can tell. I'm telling you, Abby, this thing stinks. But if there is more behind this than simple revenge, we're gonna find it."

"Phone records, see who he's in contact with. You'll do his bank, look for any evidence of pay offs."

His face brightened at her suggestion. "We have a plan!"

"Can I help?"

Abby and Tim turned to the doorway where Ziva stood.

"We _could_ use the help," Tim said with a small smile.

"Where would you like me to start?" Ziva asked as she moved farther into the room.

"Abby is on the phone, I'll do financials, so can you check his movements immediately before Gibbs was contacted regarding the meet in Baghdad?"

"Of course." She bit her lip. "McGee, I am…sorry. About our earlier conversation. I may have been out of shape."

"Out of line, Ziva." Tim corrected. "We can discuss it later, once Gibbs and Tony are back home."


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Notes: To the Guest who commented that (s)he wasn't happy that I seemed to be redeeming Ziva. Trust me, that won't be happening. After all, I warned that this wasn't a Ziva-friendly story.

To the other Guest who reminded me that Ziva had resigned from MOSSAD after being rescued from Somalia. You are correct. I hadn't forgotten that and it was to be addressed in the story. This chapter as a matter of fact. I'm also aware that, even with the resignation, she would not have been an agent, even probationary, until she became an American citizen. Contrary to what the series showed, Ziva would not have been fast-tracked to that status. Because I know that, I'm continuing with her Officer status. Call it another aspect of AU story status, if you like.

Chapter Nine

Tony realized that he was taking a big chance going to the military camp to speak in person with Major Delansky. If he wasn't just being paranoid, he was certain an alert would have gone out regarding both himself and Gibbs. But he had to discover what Delansky's search had uncovered.

Not wanting to drag Neal into direct trouble, Tony had sent him to find the rest of the supplies they would need, from appropriate clothing to food to tents and sleeping bags.

Tony was soon escorted into Delansky's office.

"Expected to hear from you sooner, DiNozzo. Although based on this paper I received, I guess I can understand the delay." Delansky handed Tony the paper in question.

He inspected it quickly, then looked up suspiciously. "So why am I here, Major? According to this, no one is supposed to talk to me, give me any information or assistance whatever."

"I did some checking. No one from Headquarters knows anything about this directive. That means I've got no orders that I'm required to follow. Coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great."

After the Major's aide-de-camp had served them both coffee along with a plate of cookies, Delansky explained what little he knew about Gibbs' disappearance.

"Seems your boss received a message the morning he was last seen in camp. According to Sergeant Dawkins in the motor pool, he asked for directions to Tullaiha. It's west of us, but the town in on the motorway, about 200-250 miles from here."

Tony pulled out his map to pinpoint the destination. "A lot of desert starting out there."

"The Syrian Desert. If you continue west, you'll cross the border into Jordan. I'd advise ou to take note of the waterholes. You might find yourself needing them in an emergency. There's really no way of knowing who has him or where they might be now."

"I might be able to help with the who."

"Sorry, sir, he ran in here before we could stop him."

Tony turned to see Neal and the aide-de-camp standing in the doorway. He jumped to his feet. "It's okay, sergeant, he's with me. Major, this is Neal al Musab, a friend of Gibbs and my guide."

"I did some talking with a few cousins. They like to keep up with all the various groups operating here. Tony, Gibbs wasn't taken by terrorists. The people who kidnapped him were hired to do so."

~NCIS~

"Father, I need your assistance."

"Ziva. What have you done?"

"I have done nothing wrong," Ziva managed to reply through still lips. "My cover is still secure. However, Gibbs has disappeared in Iraq. If he is not found and returned alive to NCIS, I cannot guarantee I will be able to remain here."

Ziva waited impatiently for Eli David's reply. Her resignation from Mossad had been sincere at the time it was given, but her father's influence and control soon became reinstated. Whatever else that may have happened, he was still her father.

"We worked very hard to get you into NCIS. Director Vance knows your importance in regards to the relations between our agencies. The loss of Special Agent Gibbs would be a setback, but not insurmountable."

"Tony will be a problem. He has long been jealous of my closeness with Gibbs as well as my superior skills."

"After experiencing Special Agent DiNozzo in action, I begin to wonder just how superior your skills are, my daughter. His determination and bravery in regards to your rescue, even if foolhardy, are quite admirable." Eli's voice hardened ruthlessly. "Your profile of him for Ari was sloppy, Ziva. Your continuing refusal to adjust your view of him is childish and unprofessional."

"Yes, Father." Ziva could taste blood from where she bit her lip to control her reaction to her father's criticism.

"I am also disappointed with your inability to seduce him past flirting and innuendos. A simple honey pot operation which you have continually failed. Your original assignment was to use whatever methods necessary to ingratiate yourself into this team."

"And I succeeded, Father."

"Not with DiNozzo. He has remained suspicious since the beginning. If not, he would never have become involved in the Rivkin situation."

"Father…"

"No, Ziva, enough. No more excuses. As to Special Agent Gibbs, I will see what I can discover. Tell me everything."

~NCIS~

"Timmy, I think I have something." Abby slurped a healthy amount of Caf-Pow! through the straw before passing the cup to Tim.

"Tell me."

"About three weeks before Gibbs got the request to meet this mysterious informant, DeWitt began receiving calls from one specific phone number. Once Gibbs disappeared, the calls stopped."

Tim rolled his chair to where Abby's monitor showed the phone records. "Who does it belong to?"

"Senator Marcus Callaghan's office."

"The Senator who seemingly got DeWitt out of his courtmartial?"

"Yep."

"Okay, that might tie into what I'm finding." They moved to look at Tim's monitor.

"Which is?"

"Cash deposits in DeWitt's bank account, consistently followed a week later by donations of 50% of that money to a political campaign."

"The Senator's campaign?"

"No, his son's. The same son who was involved in that slaughter so many years ago. Michael Callaghan is running for the governor of Maryland."

"So what is the motive?"

Tim grimaced. "Self-preservation. Or, in this case, the father protecting his son's reputation."

"But Gibbs isn't the only one who knows about this. He was the one who reported it, but there were others involved."

"Yeah, I think we need to find out where everyone else is and what has happened to them since then."

"We need to tell Tony," Abby said. "And find out how his search for Gibbs is going."

"Not yet, Abby. We don't have enough information to pass on to him yet. Nothing that will help him find the Boss."

"But…"

"No, Abby."

With a heavy sigh and a bit of pout, she reluctantly agreed.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The drive to Tullaiha was a blur of land changes, the elevation increasing the farther west they drove. Once they arrived in the small dusty town, Neal went off alone to contact people who might know more about the group that had Gibbs. Tony knew he had to trust Neal as he gathered the information they needed. It was difficult as it seemed to be taking too long. Tony's gut was churning.

While his gut wasn't as fine-tuned as Gibbs' was, Tony knew enough to pay attention to his when it got this bad. Something bad was happening. Whether it was here or back in D.C. was the question.

The raucous sounds of laughter and snatches of song filled the early night air. Tony was waiting in the Land Rover while Neal was speaking to yet another cousin. His family must be huge, Tony thought.

The heat of the bright, sunny day was beginning to dissipate, bringing in the chill of the dry desert air. Not quite cold enough to don a jacket over his long sleeved shirt. Probably soon.

Tony drew a deep breath and forbade himself to panic. He refused to consider any outcome other than success. He would find Gibbs. He would find him alive. A little battered and bruised maybe, but alive.

Neal came out of the darkness.

As casually as he could manage, Tony asked if there was any news.

"Maybe. Cousin Raffi heard there was a Westerner in a camp that was last seen at Faridat al Wa'r."

"Which is where?"

"Back east and a little south of the motorway."

"Let's get going."

"Tony, this place is off the beaten track. We can't drive it at night." Neal held up a hand to silence Tony's protest. "We won't do Gibbs any good if we wind up dead or injured before we find him."

"I know, I know. But I've got a bad feeling that we need to find him. We need to find him soon."

"Okay, compromise. We'll head back and camp just off the road. That'll bring us that much closer to the alleged camp site."

Tony nodded back at Neal without speaking. Behind the wheel, he pulled the car around and drove back, headlights on.

~NCIS~

"Damn. I think it's time we call Tony. And read the Director in as well." Tim swung his head around to look at Abby.

Standing, Abby straightened her shoulders, wiggling them to ease the stiffness. "This is bigger than even Tony thought it would be."

"I want to check with Ziva before we call. Find out what she knows." Tim tapped his phone list, finding Ziva at the fourth position. "Ziva, where are you?"

"I am in the parking garage. I have some information to report."

"So do we. Come to Abby's lab. I'm calling Vance as well."

Once both Ziva and Director Vance arrived, Tim asked Ziva what she had found out.

"My…contacts have determined this is not a terrorist action. They believe the group involved were hired. They do not have any known terrorist ties." Ziva's expression was a mask of stone.

"Do they know where Gibbs could be?" Abby asked, her green-gold eyes misty and sad.

"No. They have promised to keep looking."

"We think we know who's behind this. DeWitt is just a willing tool." Tim handed Vance and Ziva copies of their findings, bringing information up on the larger monitor while they began to explain exactly what they knew and what they could surmise.

"In 1991, U.S. Army Captain Jason DeWitt III ordered an attack on a village near the Iraqi border. Although he claimed to have evidence of a terrorist cell operating there, when he was facing charges, he couldn't produce anything. He claimed his second-in-command, Lieutenant Michael Callaghan, had brought the evidence to him."

Vance listened intently. "It appears DeWitt has a habit of mysterious evidence."

"It might never have come to light at all except for the Marine sniper who had been temporarily assigned to DeWitt's unit. Gibbs reported that he tried to get corroborating evidence before the attack commenced, but DeWitt wouldn't wait. Gibbs and his spotter wrote a report to their commanding officer in the Marine Corps. It was forwarded to the Army and DeWitt and Callaghan were detained in anticipation of formal charges."

Abby took up the story, clicking the remote to show a distinguished older man on the screen. "Senator Marcus Callaghan, head of the Military Appropriations Committee, interceded on behalf of both DeWitt and his son, Michael. No one will admit exactly what happened, but both men were allowed to leave the Army with honorable discharges. There was a quiet apology to the Iraqi government, monetary compensation to the survivors, and the whole incident was buried."

Vance flipped through the folder he was holding. "What changed?"

"We believe that the announced candidacy of Michael Callaghan for the governor of Maryland started a ripple effect through the unit's members. If you check the information sheet we gave you, all but two of the people who were there when the attack occurred have been removed from any possibility of revealing what happened. There were five Army personnel in the unit and two Marines: Callaghan, DeWitt, Vernon Bourgeois, Arturo Collucci, Ricardo Montpetit, Gibbs and James Roub. Collucci was killed during the end of Desert Storm.

"Bourgeois disappeared on a fishing trip in the Gulf of Mexico. He had told a buddy that he felt like he was being watched, but no evidence could be found. The friend assumed it was just PTSD. The rumors were that Bourgeois either committed suicide or headed to Mexico or Central America to get away from his demons."

Abby changed the photograph on the screen, taking up the story. "Montpetit was pulled over by the police after an anonymous tip three months ago. He was found with two pounds of cocaine in the trunk of his car, along with baggies, a scale, and other drug paraphernalia. He fought the charges, refusing to take a deal. The jury trial was tough, but because there were no fingerprints on anything, his attorney managed to get him off. But it ruined his reputation in the town and he lost his job. Between that and the cost of his defense, he's had to file bankruptcy."

"James Roub was a minister with a fairly decent size church. He committed suicide after rumors began that he was a pedophile although no one ever came forward to accuse him. No matter what he did, the rumors kept resurfacing."

Vance frowned. "Quite a coincidence, every member of the team either dead or otherwise discredited."

"That's what we thought," Tim said.

"I assume you have a way to get in touch with DiNozzo. He probably needs to know."

"Yes, sir."

"I think it is time for me to see this mysterious evidence. As well as inform SecNav of the situation with DeWitt and Callaghan. Good work, McGee, Sciuto."

"Thank you," they chorused.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Once Tony finished helping Neal set up their camp for the night, he decided to check in with Tim back in D.C. to see what information the younger agent might have that could help. Once he turned the disposable phone on, he noticed there was a message on it to call as soon as he could, no matter what the time of day or night.

"Hey, Tim, what's up?"

"Tony, have you found Gibbs yet?" Tim asked, sounding wide awake.

"Getting closer. What's up?"

"This is more than just a vendetta against Gibbs or a misdirect to distract the team. We're talking conspiracy, Tony." Tim quickly shared what they had found during the search to clear Gibbs' name.

"Son of a bitch," Tony spat out. "I knew I didn't like that guy. Do we have any concrete proof we can use to leverage against DeWitt or this Senator?"

"Vance is working on that."

"Vance! Tim, what did I tell you about sharing with him?"

"Tony, he's been keeping us on cold cases to give us the time to search. In fact, after we found all this out, the Director went to SecNav with the information to force DeWitt to reveal his alleged evidence."

Something clicked in Tony's mind. "Let me guess, no one can find DeWitt."

"Got it in one. SecNav authorized us to put out a BOLO, but we still don't have permission to pull the Senator or his son in for questioning. Vance did get an okay to go to the son's campaign office to carefully feel him out on what is going on."

"So Vance is going to make it like we think Michael Callaghan could be the next victim of DeWitt? Smooth. I like it. We can get the answers to some questions without, hopefully, raising too many alarms. Okay, will you or Ziva be going with Vance?"

"I'm the chosen one. Vance thinks Ziva wouldn't be diplomatic enough."

Tony couldn't control his burst of laughter. "I can understand that."

"Tony, are you okay?"

"Worried, obviously, but we're on the trail of the people we think have Gibbs, based on all the information my guide's been able to gather."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"He's an old friend of Gibbs from back in the Desert Storm days."

"Ziva said it isn't a terrorist group."

"Yeah, that's what we came up with as well." Pensively, Tony looked out into the darkness. "How is she doing?"

"I don't know. She's been…strange through all this."

"Because of what I said to her?"

"Maybe. Or because I basically said you were right, and that we were all wrong. Ziva doesn't like being told she's wrong about anything."

"As long as she is helping and not hindering, I'll deal with the rest when I get Gibbs home."

"Be careful. Make sure you come home in one piece or Abby will kill all of us."

With another bark of laughter, Tony agreed. "Hey, McGee, watch your six. We don't know if it is Michael or Marcus Callaghan. Or both."

"We'll find out. Call when you get Gibbs."

"First thing."

Tony poked the disconnect button.

"Everything okay?" Neal asked quietly.

"Getting there. Time to make plans, my friend."

~NCIS~

Less than a mile away from where Tony and Neal were bedded down for the night, Gibbs was struggling to remain conscious. The people who had ambushed him were freely using their fists and whatever other weapons are at hand to beat him. They seemed to believe that Gibbs was wealthy and could give them money to be released.

His right eye was completely swollen shut, his left one barely able to view the tent where he was currently being held. His back was in shreds from whipping. Between the pain and the lack of food, Gibbs knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He knew that his team would be searching, but chances of finding him would be slim. He regretted how they probably would never know what happened, but was pleased that he was the only one facing death.

Author's Notes: Yes, I know this is a small chapter, but I've been spending a lot of time in the shop getting my car fixed. I will be going to a convention in a couple of weeks as well, so I cannot promise weekly updates, but I'll do my best!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Tony and Neal, dressed in suitable camouflage, observed the camp and its inhabitants from the top of a particularly high dune. Tony searched through binoculars for any sign of Gibbs without success.

There were several large tents set up in a rough rectangular pattern. At the southern end of the camp, Tony could see tarps covering various sizes and shapes of containers.

Neal tapped Tony on his arm, nodding toward where a group of men were climbing into the canvas covered back of a truck. A smile crept across Tony's face. "Let's hope they stay gone. We search tonight."

The two men continued to watch from above, noting the set-up and making detailed plans.

"If you find Gibbs, he might not be in any shape to walk on his own, much less run. We'll need a distraction. That C4 you brought might just be what we need."

"You can handle that?"

"Not a problem. I've picked up quite a few tricks working with the various military factions in this area." Neal bit his lip before speaking again. "Have you thought about what we will do if Gibbs is badly hurt?"

The undeniable and dreadful facts were that Gibbs was almost certainly badly hurt. If not, he would've escaped days, if not weeks ago. "Yeah. We'll need a place to hide him, but with access to whatever medical and sustenance supplies we might need. I have a nice kit of the basic medical stuff, even some medicine, but I don't know if they'll be enough."

"I have a cousin…"

"Of course you do," Tony chuckled softly.

Neal grinned. "I've already arranged a local place we can go to ground in. And this cousin works at a local clinic, so whatever else we might need medically, he should be able to get for us."

"Neal," Tony found himself astounded by the man's offer. "Man, I don't want to get your relatives in trouble."

"Don't worry. Let's just say that we've been involved in helping those who deserve it for quite some time now."

"So now we wait."

"It will be dark in about two hours."

~NCIS~

As Tony and Neal slipped down the dune toward the camp, they knew this would be a one try operation. Either they found Gibbs or there would be no hope.

Neal slipped to the right, the backpack of C4 bricks and detonators slung over his back. He was heading to where the vehicles were parked. The barrels nearby appeared to be fuel and would be an enormous distraction when exploded.

Tony was circling the outer edges of the tents, keeping in the shadows as he searched quietly and carefully for the missing man. He stopped at each tent, listening carefully to the sounds from within.

When he was attacked, Tony realized that he had to take out his opponent quickly and with as little noise as possible or the search would be over before it began. Gibbs' lessons on how to permanently neutralize an enemy came in handy.

Once he had hid the body, he moved to the last tent he had reached. The sounds from inside gave him hope that he had found Gibbs. He quickly cut open the tent, praying that he was right and that no one was inside with Gibbs. Once the opening was big enough, Tony slipped through.

He breathed a sigh of relief. The only person in the tent was Gibbs. He was slumped in a chair, his legs and arms tied securely to the wood. Tony quickly made his way across the rug covered floor. He ran his arms over Gibbs' unconscious body, searching for what damage would need to be dealt with on their way out of the camp.

A slight groan had Tony quickly slapping his hand over Gibbs' mouth. "Boss, it's me. You've gotta stay quiet. I'm going to untie you and get you out of here."

Gibbs' right eye was swollen shut, but the left one struggled to focus on the man leaning over him. He didn't seem to recognize Tony, worrying the younger man until he realized that if his eyesight wasn't clear, all he would see would be a blurry figure with white-blond hair.

"It's me, DiNozzo, boss. I'll tell you all about the hair later, promise." When there was still no response, Tony wondered how he could penetrate the deliberate blankness of Gibbs' eye?

With a grimace, he quickly cut the ropes free and pulled one hand up to make a slap at the back of his head. The eye in the gaunt face came back to him.

"Ton…Tony?"

"Yeah. We need to get you out of here before we get caught. Can you walk at all?"

"No."

"Okay, then we'll do it the hard way." Tony turned his back to Gibbs. "Can you put your arms over my shoulders?"

With great effort, his boss managed to raise his arms to flop over Tony's shoulders. Tony maneuvered himself and Gibbs until the older man was sprawled over his back. Tony held tightly to Gibbs' arms. "This is gonna hurt, but you've got to be absolutely quiet. Ready?"

Gibbs swallowed and then nodded. He was raised from the chair as Tony stood up.

Tony felt the shudders running through Gibbs and realized that he might pass out from the pain. He wondered if that might not be best. He was taller than Gibbs, but not by much, so the man's toes were dragging along the ground as Tony made his way to the tent opening.

He jumped back when a dark figure suddenly appeared there, unable to defend either himself or his injured burden.

"Shh, it's Neal. I see you found him."

"Yeah, let's boogie."

They moved as quickly as they could to where their Land Rover waited. Once Neal set off the C4, they would be able to start the engine and drive off during the confusion.

Neal helped Tony lay Gibbs down on the bundled sleeping bags. He was barely conscious and curled up on the padded storage floor. Tony got into the passenger side while Neal opened the small detonator box. He handed it to Tony before going around to the driver's side.

"Press that switch."

The world appeared to explode when Tony did so. Neal started the engine and hit the gas pedal, following an old trail that would lead back to the paved highway. The back-end of the Rover shimmied as the tires fought for traction in the sand. Then they caught and the three men were flying toward safety.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Director Leon Vance and Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS. We're here to speak with Michael Callaghan." Vance stood in front of the campaign office manager's desk, staring impassively down at him.

"Mr. Callaghan is quite busy. Perhaps if you made an appointment?"

"Mr. Callaghan agreed to speak with us. Perhaps you should let him know that we have arrived?" The steel in Vance's voice had McGee's attention.

"Torrence, I'll be glad to see Director Vance and Agent McGee." Michael Callaghan walked quietly out of his office. "Gentlemen, if you would come inside my office. Would either of you like coffee or water? We might have soft drinks as well."

"No, thank you."

"Very good. Torrence, you can leave."

The campaign manager wasn't happy with that. "I think it might be best for your father…"

"No." Michael frowned. "I have no interest in contacting my father and you won't do so either. In fact, perhaps you should stay here, but I want you cell phone."

When Torrence Roberts heard that, he began to protest.

"Enough. I'm well aware that my _dear_ father pays you to inform him of what is going on in my office and, when you can weasel out the information, my personal life. I've put up with it since the campaign started because I know how my father, the Senator, can be. If it wasn't you, it would be someone else. Perhaps even someone that I didn't ferret out. So if you wish to stay, you'll hand me your cell phone. Otherwise, you can leave and, if you call my father, you're fired."

Teeth clenched, Torrence handed his cell to the candidate, taking a seat to the back of the office.

"Thank you. Gentlemen, please have a seat. I gather from what the Secretary of the Navy said that this is concerning Desert Storm?"

"Yes, sir. Have you had any contact with your fellow soldiers since the incident near the Iraqi border?"

"Incident? That's a polite term. It was a slaughter."

"Michael, that isn't a good idea," Torrence protested. "It was unfortunate, but not something that really needs to be rehashed."

"I think of it every day, Torrence. Every single day." Michael took a deep breath. "As to talking to any of the men on my team? Uh, not lately. I got a call from Ricardo Montpetit after he was arrested. I recommended a good criminal defense attorney for him. The last I heard, he was found not guilty. Needless to say, we didn't depart as friends."

"We're here due to a pattern we've discovered in regards to many of the people you were serving with. Special Agent McGee, if you would."

"Yes, Director." McGee quickly outlined the status of each member of the team.

"Since the disappearance of Jason DeWitt, we're concerned that you could be the next target, if someone is attempting revenge."

Callaghan dropped into his chair, his face aging in a split second. "Dear God, what has he done?"

"Mr. Callaghan? I'm afraid I don't understand, who has done what?" McGee asked, glancing at Vance.

"It is time for the truth. The intelligence we received was from my father. The Senator knew that I was considering going into politics myself and thought a war hero would be just the right candidate. He didn't give it to me directly because he knew I would check it out every which way, based on his past performances in regards to regulating my life. Instead, he slipped it to Jason. Every step I took in the military was carefully controlled by my father, through the spies he paid to inform on me. Just like Torrence, Jason was in my father's employ. I wasn't aware of it at the time, I was very young and naïve."

"When did you find this out?"

"After, when Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs came to me with the truth, that the village and its inhabitants were innocent of anything other than a bit of smuggling. It didn't take me long to realize that the Senator had been behind it all, but by then he had also got us off of all charges. It is part of the reason that I didn't try for any political offices. Not with that shame hanging over me."

"No one would've known, there were never any charges filed," Vance said softly.

"I would've known. It took me a long while to get over what we did. I was lucky enough to marry a strong woman who helped me get my head straight. She convinced me that I could still do good. I should've known my father wouldn't be able to stay out of it. I'm assuming you think that he and Jason conspired to set up all these people, to discredit them?"

"We have no proof, but it does appear to be that way."

"Director Vance," Michael got to his feet, resolve in his bearing. "I will do whatever needs to be done to fix this. I…I have information that help neutralize the Senator's influence. May, in fact, force him out of office."

"You can't do this, Michael!" Torrence shouted. "You'll ruin your own life."

"No, I won't. I've never been anything other than honest in my dealings with my father, my supporters, and my friends. We will, of course, have to pull out of the election. His splatter is going to affect us badly."

Torrence moved to stand next to the haggard candidate. "Whatever you need, I'm with you. I didn't know all this. I never would've…"

Michael placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I know. I should've told you long ago, but…trust comes hard for me after a life with him."

"Do you have any idea where DeWitt might go if he found himself in trouble?" Vance asked.

"I don't. I can tell you that the Senator wouldn't give him succor. If he could successfully get away with it, he would throw Jason to the wolves without a second thought. My father doesn't believe in loyalty to his people, only their loyalty to him. I'm sorry."

"If you could provide that information to McGee, we'll be on our way. I'm sorry, Mr. Callaghan."

"As am I, Director, as am I. Agent McGee, if you and the Director would come with me. I have a safe at my home. All the information is contained there." As he started to walk to the door, Michael suddenly stopped. "Director, I need to help my men. At least the ones who are still alive. Would you provide me with their contact information? Or tell them to get in touch with me? I will _fix_ this. I have to fix this. I need to help the families of the ones who were hounded to their deaths."

"I'll let them know you want to speak to them. They will make the choice as to whether to contact you or not. I think that would be the best."

"Of course, thank you."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"What now, Director?" Tim McGee asked as they left Michael Callaghan's home with a thick envelope of information regarding Senator Callaghan's alleged illegal activities.

"What did you think of Callaghan, McGee?" Vance asked in response.

"Seems like a guy caught between a rock and a hard place. It has to be tough betraying your father."

"So you believe what he said? And that this _evidence_ will pan out?"

"Don't you, sir?"

Vance slid into the passenger seat of the car, waiting until McGee was behind the steering wheel to respond. "I don't know. There's something… When we get back to headquarters, I want to call DiNozzo. I'd like his input on what we heard."

"I wonder if he's found Gibbs yet."

"I imagine we'll find out soon enough. You and Sciuto will go through these papers with a fine tooth comb. Because once we have verification, we'll turn it over to Secretary Jarvis."

"We won't be questioning the Senator?" McGee couldn't imagine Gibbs turning over questioning to an outside party.

"Not at this time. We might have evidence of past wrongdoing, but we don't have what we need to pull the Senator in for questioning. SecNav can couch it in a conversation. Based on what he hears, we might get permission to take it further."

Vance looked at McGee, seeing the clenched teeth and the tight grip on the steering wheel. "I know that isn't what you want to hear, but we still can't just run roughshod over a respected U. S. senator."

~NCIS~

Jason DeWitt couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Just because there was no physical proof? He was a respected CIA analyst; his word should've been enough. He knew the person he had obtained the information from, there was no chance it was wrong.

His lips puckered with annoyance, he grabbed a bottle of water from the hotel refrigerator. Now he was stuck in hiding, his partner trying to help clear him. It was Kuwait all over again.

Pacing the cramped hotel room, DeWitt tried to control his temper. It was all Gibbs' fault. Once again the bastard Marine was screwing everything up for them. Gibbs and his damn team. Despite an alert sent out to the airports on DiNozzo, the former special agent had disappeared. Based on the reactions from the other alphabet agencies when DeWitt reached out for help from them, most believed that if DiNozzo wanted to get to Iraq, he was probably already there. Especially if Gibbs was involved.

DeWitt had been surprised that the younger man was well known by the people he had contacted. To his disgust, most seemed to have great respect for both DiNozzo and Gibbs, although most admitted that Gibbs was a bastard.

Unable to stop himself, DeWitt grabbed the hotel phone to call the man he would never betray.

"Jason? What the hell…"

"I'm not using my phone. No one will be able to find me."

"Unless they're monitoring my cell."

He blinked. "They can't do that. They wouldn't!"

"You need to calm down and follow the plan. Remember what we discussed."

"I'm…I need to see you. Please?"

"Now you know as well as I do that it isn't a good idea right now. Just stick to the plan, Jason, and everything will do just fine. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No. Not really. It's just that Gibbs is messing everything up again. Him and that damn buddy of his."

"What buddy?"

"Anthony DiNozzo. He's gone to Iraq to find Gibbs."

There was a hum coming over the phone and the sound of someone breathing heavily. "Who is this DiNozzo?"

"He was Gibbs second-in-command at NCIS. He quit when the agency wouldn't authorize a search."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried. But none of the agencies I contacted would help."

"Where is this DiNozzo now?"

"I don't know, I put out alerts at the airports, but no one has seen him."

"So he is still here in the States?"

"Um…"

"Um is not an answer, Jason."

"The people I talked to who know him, they think he probably made it to Iraq."

"Damn it!" There was a long silence. "I'm very disappointed in you, Jason. I would think you could stop one man from slipping out of the country."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll fix this, I swear."

"You had better. And don't call me again until both Gibbs and this DiNozzo are dead."

With that, Jason DeWitt was left listening to the dial tone.

~NCIS~

McGee and Vance had barely stepped into Abby's lab before she threw herself at them.

"He's done it! Of course, I knew he could, that he would, but he did!" She began bouncing around the tables, squealing, her cell phone held up above her head.

"Abby, what are you talking about?"

"Look, look!" She waved her phone at the two men, but neither one could see what she meant.

"Ms. Sciuto. Abby. Give me the phone." Vance held his hand out.

"Oh, sorry. Tony sent me a text."

"What did it say?" Tim asked.

"_The lost package has been found. It was slightly damaged, but hopefully nothing inside is broken._ He found the Bossman and he's alive!" She began crying as she slung her arms around McGee.

"That is excellent news. Send him a text, McGee. Tell him we need to speak right away. Ask if he can call here."

"On it, boss." McGee didn't realize what he has said until Abby punched him in the upper arm. "Uh, yes, sir. Director."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Notes: I am so very sorry this chapter took so long to post. Real life decided to kick hard all at once. I went back to work, was taking work related classes, and then moving into my new house all at the same time. Just when I'm settling down to hit the keyboard again, my computer fried, blocking all access from everything on it. It couldn't be fixed, so I had to get a new computer. Luckily Staples was able to transfer my files from the old hard drive to this one without losing much in the process.

Chapter Fifteen

Tony and Neal carried Gibbs into the basement of the two story building. Considering how difficult the move was, Tony was surprised that the man hadn't passed out. They soon had Gibbs settled on a cot with extra padding in the form of folded blankets.

Once Gibbs was settled, they began to cut what remained of his filthy and blood-splattered clothing from his abused body. Tony sent Neal to bring back a bowl of warm water and clean cloths.

"Tony?" Gibbs frowned as he stared at the blond man leaning over him.

"Yeah, Jethro, it's me. Had a little problem getting out of the States."

"Bleached hair helped?"

"Among other things. Long story. I promise I'll tell you everything, but first I want to check you over."

"'m fine."

Tony chuckled. "That's my line. No stealing, boss. While you might not be in danger of dying or going into another coma, you are anything but fine."

Neal returned before Gibbs could argue the point. Both saw the puzzled look on the older man's face.

"You don't remember me, Gunny? I've filled out a little since we last met, I suppose."

"al Musab?" A small smile appeared. "How?"

"Friends of friends," Neal replied.

"I asked Colonel Ryan to recommend a guide who could be trusted. He hit it out of the park with Neal. Now settle down and let me check you over."

It was a slow process, but by the time Tony was done, he was relatively certain that Gibbs, while badly beaten, wasn't in immediate danger. At least he hoped not. He wished Ducky was here, just to verify his diagnosis.

"Ribs broken." Gibbs blinked, breathing through the pain.

"Yeah, two on your right side. I suspect there are some cracked as well. Whoever worked you over concentrated primarily on that side."

"Back."

"Painful, I know, but none of the slashes are too deep. Overall, I think you lucked out."

The older man nodded. "Home."

Tony and Neal exchanged a long look.

"What?"

"We might not be able to head back to D.C. immediately. Right now, I need to fix you up, get some soup into you, and you can rest. Do that, then we'll talk."

"Avoiding it."

"Boss, Jethro, please." Tony placed his hand on Gibbs' upper arm. "Let me do this at my speed, rather than yours."

"'kay."

"Now I need to text Abby, let her and the others know we have you." Tony walked off, his fingers quickly tapping on the satellite phone's keyboard.

"Gunny, give him some time. It has been hard on him, for more reasons than he'll probably ever tell you." Neal helped prop Gibbs up so he could drink and eat.

~NCIS~

Jason DeWitt got off the transport, met by some of the men he had hired to kill Gibbs.

"Mr. DeWitt, you have something new for us to do?"

"You killed Jethro Gibbs, correct?"

"He will be killed, yes."

"Will be? I paid you good money to lure him away from the compound and kill him. To bury his body where it would never be found again. And now you're telling me that he is still alive?"

The Arab shrugged. "He is American. We thought it was worthwhile to see if he could gain us more money."

"Damn it, I want him dead NOW!"

The men grumbled as DeWitt pushed past them to get into the truck. "If I have to do it myself, I will. Let's go to your camp and get the job done."

The men climbed back into the vehicle, but the driver paused before starting the engine. "You did now come all this way to discuss the American's death."

"There is another man who may have to be taken care of. An associate of Gibbs. He may be here searching for Gibbs. He cannot find him. If he does, then he must be killed as well."

Before anything else can be said, the driver's cell phone chimed. There was a short conversation before the driver slammed his fist against the truck's dashboard.

"What happened?" DeWitt asked, not understanding the language used.

"It seems that this new man found the prisoner. He killed some of our people and absconded with the prisoner."

DeWitt sat back against the seat in shock. "Gibbs is gone? I don't know how one man could get into your camp and walk out without any of your people seeing him. What kind of idiots did I hire?"

"We will find him. The American was not in good shape. They cannot be far away. A search is being conducted now."

"That just makes it even more unbelievable." DeWitt took deep breaths, trying desperately to regroup. "What happened?"

"Someone snuck into the camp, killed one of the guards, then set off explosions which covered his retreat."

"Let's get back to your camp. We need to find DiNozzo and Gibbs before they can contact anyone in authority."

~NCIS~

"Feeling better, boss?" Tony sipped at a bottle of water, watching Gibbs finish off the soup brought by one of Neal's cousins.

"A lot better." He put the bowl to the side, wincing at the pull to his side. "I've let you check me over, I've eaten and rested. It is time to tell me what the hell is going on."

"Okay. While you were here, an accusation was made against you."

"What type of accusation?"

"Treason."

"Treason? What the hell?" Gibbs started to jerk upright, only to gasp when he was overcome with pain.

"Easy, Jethro, easy." Tony quickly moved to support Gibbs, one hand on his chest, the other slipped around his back, trying to avoid the bandages. "If you can't stay relatively calm, I'm not telling you anything else."

"Give me a minute," Gibbs gasped out.

"Take all the time you need. Shallow breaths to start. Easy, easy."

Once Gibbs was settled back again, he motioned for Tony to continue.

"The accusation was brought by Jason DeWitt. Remember him?"

"DeWitt? Yeah, all too well. What kind of evidence? What are the specifics?"

"About that? No one knows. DeWitt works for the CIA, but was seconded to Homeland Security when he came forward. The timing is so suspicious it isn't funny. No one, and I mean, no one, has seen this so-called evidence. Not even Vance or SecNav."

"And without anyone seeing evidence, I'm accused of treason?"

"Best guess is that you were lured here to be killed. As a way of keeping anyone from searching for you, this bogus treason story was put forth. And, I'm afraid, it worked."

"Not if you're here."

Tony chuckled. "You know me, boss, I hate people telling me what I can and can't do without a good reason. Unfortunately, it meant that I had to slip into Iraq under another name. DeWitt was determined to stop me."

"Hence the hair."

"Yeah, it's an old undercover name. No one ever shut it down, so I had what I needed to travel without setting off any alerts. With a little tweaking. Had to get a withdrawal from the Bank of Gibbs. Sorry about that, boss. I just didn't have enough funds of my own."

"Whatever you need, Tony, that's why I showed it to you originally."

"You're looking at Adrien Norelli, a freelance travel photographer. I've brought your false set of documents as well for when you're recovered enough to travel. But for right now, we're both staying as deep under the radar as we can be. I have no doubts that the guys who were working you over will be looking for both of us."

Tony's phone beeped, indicating a new text.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Tim says Vance needs to talk to me asap. Something obviously is going on."

"Take it here."

Tony looked up with a frown.

"You don't have to let them know that I'm listening or anything other than what you've already told them, but I want to know what's going on."

After surveying Gibbs' easier breathing and mostly relaxed state, Tony nodded acceptance.

"What's up, McGoo?"

"Tony! Hang on a minute. Director Vance wants to talk to you."

"Do me a favor, do it in MTAC with only you and the Director present. I'm a little gun shy right now on who I can trust."

"Okay. I'll call you back from there."

Tony disconnected the phone. "I wonder what this is all about."

"We'll find out soon enough," Gibbs observed.

"Yeah, guess so."

~NCIS~

"Director, are you ready?"

"Put the call through, McGee."

"Tony? We're in MTAC, just the two of us as you requested. You're on speaker."

"Thanks, McGee. I have you on speaker as well."

"Who else is listening, DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

There was a momentary silence. "I'm here with Gibbs. No one else."

"Gibbs."

"Boss!"

"Agent Gibbs, how are you doing?" Vance asked.

"Been better, been worse. DiNozzo is a bit nervous about being on the phone for very long, so let's get to it."

"Of course. We interviewed Michael Callaghan. He seems to be pointing the finger of suspicion at his father, Senator Marcus Callaghan."

"Seems to be, Director?" came Tony's voice.

Vance gave him what was said at the meeting, virtually verbatim. He also, aided by McGee, gave his impressions of what was said and done. Once he was done, he waited as DiNozzo digested what was said.

"What about the Senator? What has he said?" Tony asked.

"SecNav will speak with him shortly, but I wanted to get your input before that happened. See if you had anything you thought should be brought up or focused on."

"Have you had time to look over this evidence turned over to you?"

"Tony, most of it seems legit, but there are a few loose threads that just don't seem to be traceable," McGee replied. "Don't you believe it?"

"I'm the last one to discount a son's take on their shady father, but this is just too…convenient. You and the Director come speak to him and, wham! Evidence of wrongdoing is turned over. Evidence that Michael has been holding for how long? Why now?"

"You think it is bogus?" Vance asked.

"We're talking about a long-time politician. I would be very surprised if Marcus' hands are completely clean, but I have a very suspicious nature on evidence that falls into my lap without much effort."

"Leon, there was something between Michael and DeWitt when they served together," Gibbs said. "DeWitt was the superior officer, but it seemed like he was taking orders from Michael most of the time."

"What about the Senator, Gibbs? How did that go?"

"Never met him. I gave my report to my superior officer once we returned to base. It went through channels and that was that as far as I was concerned. The Army let both men leave with honorable discharges and money was given to the survivors and the village chiefs. Nobody wanted to make waves. If the Senator had any influence on that, I wouldn't know. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Director, you said there was another man present at the meeting, someone who supposedly was the Senator's spy in his son's campaign office?"

"That's correct, DiNozzo."

"And he let him stay and hear everything. Yet when all this backstory came out, he was suddenly all on Michael's side? No, that doesn't jibe. McGee, I'd do a little looking into him as well. What his relationship is with Michael, is there any connection between him and the Senator? Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm smelling something else going on."

"I'll see what I can find. You want me to call you?" McGee asked.

"Nope, I'll hear about it once I get home."

"Speaking of which, DiNozzo, do you know when that will be?"

"Not really, Director. I would imagine we're being searched for. The plan, what little there is, is to lay low until the storm clears. Then I'll have to see if we can come home openly or not. I will NOT bring Gibbs back to face arrest."

"Tony."

"No, boss, not happening. You don't go home until you're cleared completely. I'm not budging on this."

Vance sighed. "I understand your position, DiNozzo. We'll let you know when that happens. In the meantime, keep an eye out. I was just notified that DeWitt took a military transport to Iraq. If he is as deeply involved as you believe, he's probably hooking up with the men he hired."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"How does he do it?" Tim muttered, shaking his head.

"How does who do what?" Ziva asked, looking up from her computer screen.

"Tony. He's clear across the world and he still manages to come up with a break in the case." Tim beckoned Ziva closer. "He told me to look into Torrence Roberts and his connection to both Michael Callaghan and Senator Marcus Callaghan."

"Roberts is Michael's campaign manager, yes?"

"Supposedly the Senator's spy as well."

"What did you find?"

"No connection whatsoever between Roberts and the Senator. No phone calls, no texts or emails, no deposits of money. No ties of any kind."

"That does appear unusual," Ziva observed with a frown.

"Very. If he's passing any information to the Senator, it's either by U.S. mail or telepathy." With a clink of his mouse, Tim changed what was on his monitor. "Michael, on the other hand is a different kettle of fish. Seems like he has a bad habit of indulging his baser urges."

"What does that mean?"

"It took some digging, but I found evidence that Michael has known Roberts for a long time. They went to college together, took some of the same classes. Then there are the arrest records."

"Arrests? This is beginning to sound interesting."

"Both Torrence and Michael were arrested twice for assault and harassment of another student. Someone, presumably the Senator or the lawyer he hired for them, tried to bury the records so they wouldn't be found. Unfortunately since both men were not minors, they weren't sealed. Michael's arrest was under his middle name."

Abby walked up as Tim finished. "Did you tell her what kind of assault?"

"Not yet."

"The student they went after was gay."

"Ah," Ziva said with a nod. "Homophobic."

"Not exactly," Tim replied. "The student, Alex Hanning, stated that both men had tried to convince him to join them in a sex party. When he refused, they didn't like it and kept pressuring him. Alex told the cops that Michael Callaghan threatened to get him kicked out of the school. That his father had the power and the money to do whatever he wanted to do."

Abby continued the story. "Poor Alex told them to leave him alone or he'd go to the authorities. Before he could get away, Torrence grabbed him, then held him while Michael beat the crap out of him."

"This is bad, but still doesn't really help us."

"It does show that Michael lied about the connection between his father and Roberts. As well as that they know each other very well, something both men seemed at great pains to keep quiet."

"We need to have a campfire," Abby declared brightly.

"Campfire?"

"Abby, really?"

She was already dragging Tony's chair to the middle of the MCRT desks. "C'mon, guys."

With a deep sigh, Tim pulled his chair from behind his desk, joining Abby in the middle area. "You might as well give in, Ziva. She won't be happy until you do."

With an irritated shrug, Ziva went back to her desk to get her own chair.

"I'll be Tony!" Abby said, bouncing slightly in her chair. "What do we know?"

"Michael Callaghan lied about his relationship with Torrence Roberts. There is no evidence that Roberts and Senator Callaghan have ever had contact since the arrest, if then."

"This is not helping."

"Ziva, you have to cooperate."

"Fine. If the younger Callaghan and his friend were willing to engage in sex with another man, it means that they are either gay or bisexual."

"Gibbs said that there was something between DeWitt and Michael Callaghan when they served together." Tim frowned in deep thought. "That it was as if DeWitt was the subordinate officer. I wonder if they might have been involved."

"What about Michael's wife? Does she know what is going on?"

The two special agents rolled their chairs back to their desks, a new focus for their searches.

With a grin, Abby moved hers to Tony's desk, patting it gently before heading back to her lab.

~NCIS~

"Senator Callaghan, would you like anything to drink?" Secretary Jarvis' personal assistant asked after escorting him into the comfortable sitting room just off the main office.

"No, my dear. Thank you." Once she was gone, Callaghan turned to face the Secretary of the Navy. "Clayton, you sounded quite serious when you asked to see me."

"Marcus, I do appreciate you responding so quickly to my request to meet. I don't know if you're aware of what has been going on, so let me give you a quick rundown. Then I'll explain why we needed to speak face-to-face."

"Of course."

Jarvis outlined the situation in regards to Gibbs and the other members of that long ago group from Desert Storm. "NCIS Director Leon Vance spoke to your son, Michael, regarding what appears to be a concerted effort by Jason DeWitt to destroy Gibbs. We believe he might also be involved with the destruction of the others."

"Unfortunate. Was Michael of any assistance?"

"Marcus, your son told a tale of abuse of power committed by you. He provided a stack of evidence that appeared to implicate you in unsavory and immoral actions."

The Senator was dumfounded. "That's ridiculous. My son wouldn't have done anything like that. Nor would there have been evidence of any wrongdoing. I don't know what you think you'll gain by lying like this, but I believe this meeting is over." Callaghan got to his feet.

"Marcus, Senator, please. I'm not trying to do anything except gain the truth. NCIS looked at the alleged evidence against you. Most of it was based on forged and doctored paperwork. Although all of it hasn't been thoroughly vetted, it appears that enough is bogus to be suspicious of the rest. Your son stated that he had personally gathered this information."

Marcus Callaghan dropped back into his seat. "I don't understand."

"In addition, it was claimed that you had inserted his campaign manager as a spy to keep an eye on your son."

"Who claimed that? I haven't had close contact with Michael since he throw his hat in the ring for the governorship. He was too busy concentrating on the campaign to do more than make an occasional phone call."

"Both your son and his campaign manager make that allegation."

"I don't even know who his campaign manager is, for God's sake."

"Torrence Roberts."

There was silence as the Senator took that in. "It can't be."

"Can't be what, sir?"

"Roberts was his so-called friend in college. Michael was very naive and easily led when he was quite young. This Roberts was a bad influence on him. I thought I had taken care of that after…"

"After they were arrested?"

"How do you…that arrest shouldn't be accessible."

"They weren't minors, Marcus. You should know that there would always be an arrest record on file somewhere."

Rubbing a shaky hand over his face, Marcus Callaghan grimaced. "I think I might take that drink now, if I could, Jarvis."

"Of course. Your drink is bourbon, correct?" Receiving a quick nod, Jarvis walked over to a small bar and poured two fingers full of bourbon in two glasses. He brought them back, handing one to Marcus and keeping the other.

The Senator sipped at the liquor, his face slowly regaining color.

"The only time that I ever used my position for personal gain was to get my son out of that incident."

"I was informed that it was an assault on a young man who declined to participate in a ménage a trois. Was that your understanding?"

"I didn't want to know the details, but…yes, that was what I was told. Torrence Roberts had attacked the young man, blaming it on my son."

"I was also told that your son and Jason DeWitt were more than just Army officers."

"They may have been friends, I don't know." When SecNav didn't speak, the Senator's face flushed in anger. "What are you implying?"

"That your son is gay, or bi-sexual. That he and Torrence Roberts were more than just friends. That DeWitt and your son were involved in more than just friendship."

"Gossip mongering, Clayton? Isn't that below what even you will do to gain the upper hand?"

"This isn't about power struggles, Marcus. This is about a son who seems to be trying to toss you under the bus. Shall I tell you what else he said about you?"

Jarvis leaned forward, staring into his visitor's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, but I have a good man who is accused of treason, others that have been killed or discredited simply because they were present at that tragic massacre so long ago. And all the trails lead back to your son, no matter how much he and others tried to obscure them. Yet, if the statements by your son were accepted, the evidence uninvestigated, you are the one who would be left hanging in the wind."

"What do you want from me?"

"The truth."

Senator Callaghan held his glass out for more bourbon. While Jarvis refilled both glasses, he looked around the room, trying to delay the eventual discussion.

"I don't even know what the truth is any longer, Clayton. You're right. My son is bisexual. I could've accepted that, really I could've, but there was a nasty streak in him. He used people. More than that, he liked to control people. He and Torrence were equals, they both liked the same type of control. That young man that they attacked, he wouldn't play their games so they punished him."

"And Jason DeWitt?"

"He was just the type of person that Michael always wanted. Almost from the moment they met, Michael was ordering Jason around. He controlled him."

"What happened in Desert Storm? Your son said you wanted him to be a war hero, that you provided evidence that the town was a viable target to support that."

"I would never do that. I didn't care if he was a war hero. He was only in the Army because I was trying to separate him from Torrence. It was the deal I made with the judge in his case. The first I knew anything was when the Army CID came to see Michael at our house after he came home on leave."

"There were rumors that you got them off from any charges. Was that true?" Jarvis asked.

"No. I told him that he would have to face whatever came. I believe the Army decided that it wouldn't be good to have another My Lai. I told him he was lucky and needed to get his act together. I knew he was involved with Jason, but I only met him one time. I chose to ignore my son's personal connections. When he got married, I thought he had grown up."

"Do you believe his wife knows?"

"About his sexual orientation?"

"And his need for control."

"I didn't until about a year after they were married. There were rumors about her involvement with someone else. I tried to warn my son, only to have him tell me that they were simply married for political reasons. That their marriage was open. Seems she likes the idea of being a politician's wife."

"I'm sorry, Marcus."

"This is all going to blow up, isn't it?"

Jarvis shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it probably will. These NCIS investigators are some of the best I've ever seen. People were hurt, killed, their lives destroyed. There is no other option but to follow it through until the end. And that end may very well be a public trial."

"I understand. I need to go home now."

"I would ask you, Marcus, not to speak to your son about this. I understand that you may want to help him, but this is an ongoing investigation."

"No, I won't say a word. He's no longer a child. Whatever wrongs Michael has done, he must face the consequences. Maybe if he had when he was younger, we wouldn't be where we are now."

Author notes: My Lai is a reference to a massacre committed by American soldiers in Vietnam. For more information, see:

topics/vietnam-war/my-lai-massacre and wiki/My_Lai_Massacre


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Yes, this is a short one, but we are getting closer and closer to the end.

Chapter Seventeen

Jason DeWitt was frantic. All his plans were crumbling around him. Worse, he was disappointing the man he had fallen deeply in love with the moment he laid eyes on him.

The drive to the camp only gave him time to consider his mistakes. He needed to fix things. DeWitt had to find the two men and bury them deep beneath the sands of Iraq.

As they grew closer to the smoldering campsite, Ahmed pulled the truck to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" DeWitt asked.

"You will not be going any further," Ahmed replied.

"What?"

"We have been instructed to remove you."

"Remove me? You mean…kill me?"

"Ah, yes. The one who commands you was not pleased with our delay in killing the American Gibbs. He has allowed us to make the situation right. We take care of you, then find Gibbs and DiNozzo, the man who tried to destroy us."

"The one who commands me? You mean Michael contacted you? He wouldn't order my death, he wouldn't!"

"You have been a disappointment to him. You have failed in your duties. Therefore, you must die." With that, Ahmed pulled a pistol from under his leg and shot DeWitt, pushing the body out of the truck where his waiting men dragged it off into the desert.

~NCIS~

Neal al Musab came running into the room where Gibbs was recovering. He ignored the gun aimed at him by Tony.

"I have news," he announced.

"You almost had a bullet," Tony replied, putting the pistol back on the table where he had grabbed it.

"You are better than to fire without verifying your target."

Gibbs laughed.

"Okay, okay. What's the news?"

"One of my cousins stated that a man was picked up by the men who kidnapped Gibbs. An American who didn't make it to the camp alive."

Tony turned to Gibbs. "It has to be DeWitt. We know he was on the way here according to Vance. Someone is cleaning up the mess DeWitt made."

"And that someone is probably going to send them after us again. We need to move." Gibbs started to pull himself to his feet.

"Whoa, slow down there, cowboy. I agree we need to move farther away from here, but we need a plan. In fact, I might just have an idea."

"That, Neal, can be a scary set of words," Gibbs said with a crooked smile.

"We are going home, boss. But not as L. J. Gibbs and A. D. DiNozzo."

Neal frowned as he looked at the two men. "But I thought you said you would not go back until the Gunny was cleared?"

"Yep, that is what I said. But with the two of us being hunted, it wouldn't be long before we were found. I don't want to put you or any of your many cousins put in danger. Plus, it appears all the baddies are now back in the States. I think I'd like to get back, do a little quiet snooping."

"DiNozzo."

"Quiet, I promise."

"What have you put together?"

"I think Michael Callaghan has aspirations to be the governor of Maryland simply as a stepping stone to even higher office. With the climate of honoring our men and women in uniform for their service, having a scandal such as the massacre in his history could possibly make those plans moot. If you add interviews with the people who were there, who might reveal something about the actual person in charge, that possibility would become definite."

"So he used DeWitt to destroy anyone who could be interviewed." Gibbs' expression was thunderous.

"That would be my guess. It wouldn't be hard to pin all of it on DeWitt since he was the one in charge of the unit. If no one was around who could tell the truth about the relationship between the two men, Callaghan could paint himself as a victim himself. With your history, and the fact that you were the one who reported the attack, Callaghan couldn't be certain that simply branding you a traitor would be sufficient. You had to be made to disappear. Only the group hired to do the job got greedy."

"Probably weren't scared of DeWitt enough to worry about delaying my death." Gibbs took a deep breath. "So how will we do this? Under your fake passport? What about me?"

"I have yours with me as well. But I think I'll try a different way home." Tony grabbed one of the prepaid cell phones and headed for outside.

"Tony? What are you up to?"

"Trust me, Jethro. I don't know if this will work yet, so give me some space to work my magic. Then I'll reveal all."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Tony was outside on his phone for quite a while before coming back inside. He smiled at the two men waiting. "I've got us a ride home, completely off the grid. But we'll have to get to the airfield on our own. No shuttle services offered."

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

Tony pulled out the map, showing both men where they needed to go.

"That is a known smugglers' strip."

"Yeah, well, that's kinda who will be getting us out of Iraq."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

Tony shrugged matter-of-factly. "We need a way out. They will only get us to Europe, but with no paper trail."

Gibbs sat very still, his eyes narrowing on his partner. "Didn't you have an exit strategy? Any contacts?"

"I had some ideas, but…" Tony's expression was tight with strain. "Neal, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course, Tony."

Once Neal was gone, Tony collapsed on the cot next to Gibbs. "I got a list of contacts from Ziva."

"And?"

"I…I can't trust her."

"What happened?"

"She's always disrespected me, questioned by orders, gone for the jugular. But it has been getting worse and I finally called her on it. Needless to say, it didn't go over well, but I was too focused on finding you to do more than warn her that I wouldn't put up with it any longer."

"DiNozzo, you know what she's like."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna wind up dead because of it. I'm tired of being the focus of her anger. She has made it clear that I'm not serious enough, that I'm a joke, that I'm a waste of space, that I should be more professional. Like I told Ziva, be careful what you wish for. I'm not letting things slide anymore. I get that you and she have this connection, whether it is because she killed Ari or because you have a father/daughter vibe going on, I don't care any longer. Ziva's even worse since we came back from Somalia. Frankly, I don't understand how she was cleared for field duty."

"What does that have to do with her contacts?"

"While I don't think she would deliberately cause you injury, I'm not so certain about my own safety. I called a friend who…well, let's just say that he knows a lot of what is going on with Mossad operations here."

"And?"

Tony's confidence spiraled upwards when Gibbs didn't slap him down immediately. "At least two of the people she gave me to contact are known double agents."

"Did she know?"

"Yeah, my contact says she did. I can't trust her. And I sure as hell won't trust her with your safety."

"Tony."

"No, Jethro. I know we'll have a lot to clear up when we get home, but this isn't the time to take any chances. I won't."

"Okay, we'll talk about it when all this other crap is cleared up. Now, you want to tell me how you managed to catch a flight with smugglers?"

"I've got a lot of friends, boss, what can I say?"

"DiNozzo, spill."

Tony explained about his friend from Philadelphia, without revealing his name. "He managed to hook me up with someone who could supply the weapons and other supplies I needed while searching for you. I figured what comes in has to have a return flight. I know he doesn't deal with drugs, so there was a good chance the plane would be empty, or near empty, going out."

"You have the most unusual friends," Gibbs commented, a small smile crossing his face.

~NCIS~

"McGee, David, SecNav has pulled the international BOLOs on both Gibbs and DiNozzo. He has also authorized one on Jason DeWitt III."

"That's great news, Director. It means they can come home." McGee broke out in a relieved grin.

"Text DiNozzo, let him know."

"I will, sir."

Ziva leaned forward. "What about the Callaghans?"

"We continue investigating. Every bit of evidence needs to be supported with a clear trail or undisputable proof of its authenticity." Vance frowned. "I'm certain that I don't have to tell you that there will be no leaks from this office. While Balboa is in court testifying, I'm assigning his team to assist you."

"Director, Tony has texted me back. According to what he's found out, DeWitt was killed by the people who kidnapped Gibbs. He's going to try and verify it, but can't promise he'll be able to find the body."

"How certain is he of that information?" The Director asked.

Tim quickly tapped some more into his phone. There was a slight delay in the response, but soon his phone beeped. "He says he'd put money on it."

"Tell him I'll arrange transport…"

"Sir, he said he'll take care of that. As far as they know, there's still a catch and kill order out on both him and Gibbs. He'd rather arrange their own way home."

Vance nodded. "Tell him understood. Contact us if he needs anything."

"Yes, sir." Tim tapped on his phone, then placed it back on his desk.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"Why did you turn Vance down?"

"Let's just say I'm a little paranoid, boss." Tony's mouth was tight and grim. "Whichever Callaghan is behind this, they are very powerful people with a lot of influential and dangerous friends."

Gibbs drew his lips in thoughtfully. "You think DeWitt was just the weapon, not the person aiming it?"

"Don't you? Considering all the people either killed or destroyed, he just didn't strike me as bright enough to have been the one running things. Hell, he didn't even try to fabricate any evidence against you. DeWitt just expected everyone to take his word about you being a traitor. That tells me that he wasn't involved with the others. Neither Callaghan would be stupid enough to handle that kind of dirty work directly."

"So we're looking for someone else, someone trusted." Gibbs looked at Tony, a gleam of interest in his blue eyes. "You know who it is."

"Maybe. But we'll need evidence to arrest them."

"Lay it out for me."

Tony took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts. "Okay, we have Michael Callaghan involved with his superior officer, Jason DeWitt. It appears Michael is the one in charge, both personally and professionally despite their relative ranks. Something causes Michael to decide to attack an innocent village."

"Something?"

"Maybe he was looking to be a war hero. Maybe he was really thinking about a political career. Hell, maybe he just thought it would be exciting. We may never know the reason. But whatever his motive was, he never expected a hardnosed Marine sniper to report what happened."

Gibbs huffed out a laugh.

"He manages to wiggle out of any punishment, but if he did consider running for political office, it wouldn't take much to dig up the story. It really doesn't matter if his father had any influence on that or not. Bottom line, he gets an honorable discharge. Somehow DeWitt is allowed the same."

"If he was court-martialed, it could reflect back on Michael."

"Yep. And quite likely come back and bite the Senator as well."

"Time has passed. Michael decides he wants that political office, but with the state of politics today, he knows that the dirt from Desert Storm is bound to come up. Military won't speak of it, but they aren't the only ones who would know. And that would lead to interviews with others who were there. So either he or his…partner…decide to head off the possibility of interviews by getting rid of the potential interviewees."

Gibbs let out a long, audible breath. "He or his partner, as you call him, decided to either destroy his fellow soldiers' lives or kill them."

"That's my take."

"Why didn't they come after me? Why let DeWitt take over?"

"Pure supposition here, but I think Michael has kept in touch with DeWitt over the years. He was involved deep enough to be considered as responsible for the slaughter as Michael himself. After all, he was the superior officer. He should've checked any tip out to verify it. Unlike Michael, I believe DeWitt wanted to be a career soldier. He was in love with Michael, so he doesn't blame him for the loss of his career, he blames the guy who made the initial report. You. Maybe Michael and his partner were worried about tangling with someone connected with a law enforcement agency. Maybe they were having problems coming up with something good to use against you. Who knows? But Michael would've been well aware that DeWitt blamed you for everything. So he decided to let DeWitt try and bring you down. After all, DeWitt was with the CIA."

"Michael would think that DeWitt could handle it. And when he didn't, when you were so vehement on my innocence, when his hired killers decided to keep me alive against orders, he became a liability."

"And, I imagine, when the Director of NCIS came to _speak_ to him regarding this terrible situation with other members of his squad, he must've known that he was in trouble. DeWitt was the weak link. He was now the one who needed to be removed from the equation."

Neal stuck his head into the small room. "Tony, Gunny, if we are going to make the plane and find the body, we need to move now."

Tony checked his watch, set to Iraqi time. "Sorry, time got away from me. Give me a moment to pack and we'll be with you."

~NCIS~

"Director? I think we may have a link between DeWitt and Callaghan. Or at least with someone with access to the phone in Michael Callaghan's home office."

Vance walked over to when Tim McGee was working on his computer. "What have you found?"

"There was a call from Jason DeWitt's cell phone to Michael Callaghan's home phone just before DeWitt traveled to Iraq."

"We have proof of his arrival?"

"Yes, sir. He traveled under his own name on a known CIA shuttle from Cairo to Baghdad."

"We have the warrants for his home. I'm sending Balboa's team to search for anything that could tie them together. I'm still working with the CIA Director to authorize a search of his office."

"Sir, what if we can't get enough evidence?" McGee asked.

"We do what we can, Tim," Vance replied. "Where is David?"

Tim gave an impatient shrug. "I don't know, Director. She keeps disappearing, but whenever I ask where she went, I don't get a straight answer."

"Send her to my office when she reappears."

"Yes, sir."

Two hours later, Ziva David stalked into the bullpen. She slung her backpack behind her desk.

McGee looked up and frowned. "Where have you been?"

Before she could reply, he cut her off. "Forget it, I don't care. Director Vance wants to see you in his office."

"Regarding what?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you when you get there." When Ziva didn't move, McGee pointed up the stairs. "Now, Ziva."

The Israeli growled before stomping off, heading up the stairs to face the Director.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Ziva paused outside the Director's office. "Director Vance is expecting me."

Merilee held her hand up to stop the Israeli's progress. "I need to see if he's still available to see you."

She buzzed through to Vance's desk. "Director, Officer David has finally arrived."

"Send her in," Vance replied.

"Yes, sir." Looking up at a glaring David, Merilee smiled coldly. "You may go in now, Officer."

Once through the door, Ziva smiled at Vance. While she didn't have the friendship with him that she had had with former Director Jen Shepard, her father did. She was a bit unsettled when Vance glared at her rather than returning her smile.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Officer David. Remind me, what time were you supposed to report to work?"

"Usually eight a.m. unless we are following down leads or if Gibbs states otherwise."

"Were you following _up _on a lead?" His eyes, hooded like those of a hawk, were laser focused on her.

"I…"

"I'd advise you to think carefully before answering. You already have complaints in your file regarding unreported absences and tardiness, among other issues. I don't know why Shepard didn't act on them, although I have my suspicions. Trust me when I say that I won't be so forgiving."

Ziva frowned. "Complaints? If there are any, they were from that fool DiNozzo. No one would take what he said seriously."

"He is your superior, David. I would be very careful with my words. You are skating on thin ice right now. I'm very aware of your actions and reactions to Special Agent DiNozzo when he is in charge. I normally don't step in when there are problems with a team, but this has been going on since before Gibbs temporarily left for Mexico."

Ziva was startled, not realizing just how aware Vance was of the interactions of the team.

"Yes, Officer David, I've heard quite a bit about you, not only from DiNozzo. There have been others who filed complaints with Shepard. Unfortunately, because she failed to take any actions, they quit trying. I will not be ignoring them. I've watched how you treat your team, I've watched how you've interacted with other teams. I've seen a blatant disregard for the laws of this country."

"I am valuable to Gibbs. I am an important asset to him," Ziva protested angrily.

"And that is the problem. You are focused on Gibbs and only Gibbs. The MCRT is a team. It is part of the name. You only work as a team when Gibbs is here to give you orders, to rein in your illegal tendencies. You have ignored or insulted DiNozzo, you have bullied and threatened McGee. You're very careful not to go too far in front of Gibbs, but even there you slip at times."

Vance could almost see steam coming out of Ziva's ears as she struggled to keep control. "I will be contacting everyone who has previously filed a complaint against you to let them know that I _will _be taking this seriously. That if there are future issues, I will address them."

"My father would not be pleased if petty complaints caused a rift between our countries."

Vance leaned forward, frowning in exasperation. "I'd advise you to back off on that line. You're here at the discretion of the Secretary of the Navy and the Director of NCIS. If I had been the Director at the time, you would not have been put on a team that investigates crime. At best, I would've accepted you as a liaison with one of our intelligence groups. Gibbs appears to be able to control you and trusts you. That is the only reason I allowed you to come back from both Israel and Somalia. That liaison position was made up for you by Director Shepard. You need to remember that it can be revoked at any time."

"You've made it clear that your goal is to become a Special Agent. To do that, you have to be an American citizen."

"And I am prepared to do that."

"You also have to have a college degree. Did you realize that?"

"I have much work experience which should be acceptable."

"Not to become a Special Agent. Work experience can substitute as you move up the chain of command, but not for the initial application."

The Director reached into his drawer, pulling out a small card and handing it across the desk to Ziva. "This is the Special Agent Creed. Have you ever read it?"

Ziva glanced at the card, shaking her head.

"Read it out loud and listen to what the words mean."

Taking a deep breath, Ziva began to read, "Dignity, determination, distinction. I am an NCIS Special Agent. My duty is to serve and protect the United States and our Navy, and Marine Corps across global boundaries, as a criminal investigator. I vigorously pursue the truth and remain objective at all times. I recognize my badge is a symbol of authority and public trust. I will live my life above reproach, understanding my actions reflect upon my fellow Special Agents and our agency. Like those who came before me, I am always mindful that professionalism, integrity and honor are the very foundation of the NCIS." She finished, looking up at Vance.

"I may have my problems with Special Agent DiNozzo, but I never doubt that he lives and breathes this Creed. I'm not so certain that you could, not at this time. I've made some decisions regarding you, Ziva. If you are sincere in your intentions to apply for Special Agent status, you have a long road ahead of you. First being citizenship, obviously. But you will need that degree as well. If you are determined, you could do it in as little as two years, either through taking appropriate tests or getting credit in what you've done workwise. That will take time. Shepard, for whatever reason, never put your through any of our official training."

"I do not need training. I have learned up the job."

"It's 'on the job', but that isn't how things are done. The former Director made a lot of mistakes, some of which are still impacting the Service. Once Gibbs is back, he will need to recover from his injuries. I will be taking this team off active cases for a period of time until everything is cleared up. You will be going to FLETC to take both CITP and SABTP training."

"I am aware of FLETC, but I do not recognize the other two."

"CITP is Criminal Investigators Training Program. SABTP is more NCIS specific. It is the Special Agent Basic Training Program. It should wait until you actually are selected as SA, but since you have been doing the work, I'm making an exception."

Vance took a close look at Ziva. He could see that she was still fuming at being slapped down for her actions and attitude, but it was past due. "You need to remember that your position is lower than any other Special Agent, Senior Field Agent, or Lead Agent in NCIS. If you receive orders from any SFA or Team Leader, you obey it. You learned about chain of command in Mossad. You learned about it in the Israeli Army. You have no excuses for your actions, Ziva. If you don't do a serious attitude adjustment, you will never be allowed to become a Special Agent. This is your last warning. Do you understand?"

A quick nod was her only response.

"You will show up to work on time. You will not leave early. If you have to be away from the office for something personal, you will submit a request for leave to me directly. If you are following up a lead on this or any other case, you will let someone know, either Special Agent McGee or myself. Failure to do so will come with consequences, ones you won't like. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Go back to work."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

"McGee, we found a laptop hidden behind a fake wall in Jason DeWitt's bathroom. I'm on my way to Abby with it, but I thought you'd be interested." Balboa's SFA, David Goldman, waved the large evidence bag containing the computer.

"You thought right." Tim jumped to his feet, walking with Goldman to the rear elevator. "Any other goodies?"

"Papers, files, mostly stuff from the CIA. They aren't gonna be happy about what work he took home with him. Asia's bringing those in through the garage. We found four boxes of Agency stuff. I can tell you someone tossed the place before we got there." Goldman let Tim precede him off the elevator. "Photos were ripped out of albums. Someone used a knife on the furniture, searching for who knows what."

"Davy! Asia brought me lots of presents, said you might have the best one of all."

Goldman handed the bag to Abby, verifying that she signed it for chain of evidence. "Hope this helps. Gibbs may be a bastard, but he's no traitor. Frankly," he took a quick look around the lab, "Vance did Tony dirty. If you guys are in contact with him, let him know we're all willing to help with the search. Whatever he needs, ask."

Abby threw herself at Goldman, her arms nearly strangling him with her enthusiasm. "He'd love to hear that."

Tim nodded, smiling as Goldman tried to gently untangle the woman wrapped like an octopus around him. "I'll let him know. Thanks, David."

Once the agent managed his escape, Abby and Tim cut open the bag, getting to work.

~NCIS~

After making certain that no one was within easy viewing distance, Tony hopped out of the truck with Neal's cousin. Gibbs and Neal remained in the vehicle, keeping watch.

No words were spoken, but the two men understood each other well enough for Tony to follow him out into the dunes. Not far from where there was an old pile of trash, from burned tires to unusable vehicle parts and bags of something dark and oozing, the cousin stopped. Tony turned away from the sight, not wanting to know what exactly might be in the bags.

His companion pointed to a dip in the sand. With a nod, both men began digging with the shovels they were carrying. It wasn't very deep a grave. Once Tony felt the give of a body, he held his hand up to the other man.

Dropping to one knee, Tony began brushing the sand off the face, easily recognizing Jason DeWitt. A quick check showed him that DeWitt had been shot and probably died instantly. He had been stripped of anything that could identify him. Tony took some shots with his camera before getting to his feet, nodding at the cousin. They quickly reburied him, heading back to the truck.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"It's him. Let's go, Neal. No offense, but I want us to be as far from this place as possible. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No, my friend. I will be safe here. No one knows who has been helping you…"

"Except your cousins," Gibbs said.

"And they will not tell anyone out of the family. I will simply disappear back into Baghdad. Do not worry."

Tony grinned, handing him a card. "My phone number and email on the back. If you ever need anything, anything at all, get in touch. I owe you a lot, Neal."

"You owe me nothing, my friend. But I will keep this, just in case."

The plane was waiting for them when they arrived at the small airfield. Tony gently helped Gibbs out of the truck, keeping an arm around his back as support. They slowly made their way onto the plane, the door closed tightly behind them. Once Tony got a grumbling Gibbs into a seat, belted safely in place, he found his way to the cockpit. "We're ready. Thanks for waiting."

"Get a seat. Next stop is Italy," the pilot ordered.

~NCIS~

Tim looked up as Ziva walked into Abby's lab. "Ziva."

"I wish to help."

Abby and Tim exchanged a long look. Abby shrugged, Tim nodded back.

"We're trying to break the security on DeWitt's computer. There were boxes of files and loose papers found in a hidden area. Will you start going through them?" Tim waved at the sealed boxes stacked in the corner of the lab.

"Of course. What am I looking for?"

"Anything that ties DeWitt to either Michael or the Senator."

"Or that buddy of his, Torrence Roberts. Tony thinks he's hinky." Abby interjected.

"Tony is not here. How would he know who is…hinky?" An icy contempt flashed in Ziva's dark eyes.

"Because he's that good, Ziva. I don't know what your problem is, but if you can't get over yourself, you can just leave." Abby's eyebrows drew together in an angry frown. "Tony and Gibbs need our best work or neither one can come home."

Ziva took a deep breath. "I am…sorry. I will go through the papers as you wish."

With a final look at the Israeli, Tim and Abby went back to work.

~NCIS~

The flight to Italy was rough on Gibbs' bruised and battered body. After landing, he couldn't get to his feet on his own. Tony didn't hesitate, crouching down to wedge his shoulder under Gibbs' armpit and standing slowly upright.

"Can you make it down the stairs?" the younger man asked.

"Maybe. If we take it slow." It was a mark of his trust and respect for Tony that he admitted his weakness. By the bashful smile on his face, Gibbs could tell that Tony appreciated it.

The pilot came out of the cockpit. "You guys have a destination in mind?"

"Not really," Tony replied. "We need a place to hole up for a while. Comfortable, quiet, with a kitchen if possible."

"You got money?"

"If it isn't outrageous, we can pay."

"I know a place, but they don't speak English."

"Tony's fluent in Italian, so no problem there," Gibbs commented.

"Okay. While you're making it down the stairs, I'll arrange for the place and," the pilot looked Gibbs over with an experienced eye, "I might know a doctor who can help you out as well."

"Thanks. C'mon, boss, let's see what we can do."

It was a very slow process. Every step down seemed to aggravate Gibbs' broken ribs, despite the tight tape job. It was a case of step, stop, shuddery breath, another step, stop, breath, all twelve steps to the pavement.

Surprisingly enough, there was a car waiting for them. The pilot got out of the passenger side.

"My cousin, Enzo. He'll get you to your place. Take it easy." With a wave he headed back up into the plane.

Tony laughs. "Everyone has such helpful cousins."

"Dov'è questo posto?" Tony asked Enzo while helping Gibbs into the back seat.

"Non lontano , a soli quindici minuti da qui."

"Good. He says it is about fifteen minutes to our destination."

"Sounds good." Gibbs listened to Tony questioning the driver as they drove. Italian wasn't one of his languages, but he was fluent in Spanish. There was enough similiarity to understand the gist of the conversation. Tony was asking something about food, but whether it was a place to eat or to buy it was more than Gibbs could tell. And at this point, could not care either way. He let his head fall back onto the seat, concentrating on his breathing and controlling the pain.

~NCIS~

"I've got it!" Tim started typing at even greater speed than he had been, then pressed the print button.

"What is it?" Abby moved to his computer, peering over his shoulder.

"Looks like a diary. A really detailed diary, with dates and names and everything we need."

"We must call the Director." Ziva walked over to stand by Tim.

"Can you do that, Ziva? I want to print out a copy of this so we can read it in detail."

"Of course." She pulled out her cellphone, stepping away to contact Vance.

"This looks like he wasn't aware of what was going on," Abby said as she scanned the diary on the monitor.

"Not at first. If this is right, he was told that Gibbs was a traitor by Torrence Roberts and believed it." Tim began reading further into the diary's contents. "He trusted Torrence because Michael Callaghan trusted him. Seems like he didn't know about their prior relationship until much later."

Ziva began pulling the printed copy from the machine. "Is there anything about the former squad members?"

"Yeah, quite a bit in the last week of entries."

Vance arrived in the lab. "What have you found?"

"The smoking gun, Director. Seems like DeWitt didn't know that Michael and Torrence were setting up both him and Gibbs for a fall. He didn't find out until the evidence against Gibbs was demanded by SecNav. When Michael refused to give him what he claimed to have found out about Gibbs' activities through his father, DeWitt started doing some snooping of his own."

"I believe that these papers are supporting that. They were not just CIA files, they were results from phone taps and survelliance reports. DeWitt used his position to investigate Gibbs and Tony at first, then Torrence Roberts."

"And what did he find, Officer David?"

"That Roberts and Michael Callaghan were having a relationship, a sexual relationship."

Abby moued. "Considering DeWitt was in love with Michael, that must've hurt him badly."

"They were indiscrete during one of their calls, speaking of the disappearance of Vernon Bourgeois. Roberts was gloating about how easy it had been to sabotague his fishing boat."

"His diary supports that. He was appalled by what he found out about his squad, but didn't know how he could betray Michael after all they had been through together."

"I want everything documented, copies of the diary..." Vance began.

"Already printed out for you, sir." Tim handed the printout to the Director.

Ziva provided the files as well.

"This should be enough for a warrant for the arrest of both Michael Callaghan and Torrence Roberts, but you need to keep looking. This will need to be locked tight to get a conviction."

Tim's phone beeped before he could reply. Glancing at the screen, he quickly put it on speaker as he answered it. "Tony? Are you guys okay?"

"We're safe. Can you get the Director? I'd like to do this just once. The less time on the phone the better."

"I'm here, DiNozzo."

"Ah, good. We found Jason DeWitt's body. He was shot twice in the head, once in the body. If anyone wants to dig him back up, I can give you coordinates."

"Text them to McGee. I'll arrange for someone to retrieve him. Did you search him?"

"No reason. They stripped him of everything except his shirt and pants. What's happening on your end?"

"We found information that should support arrests of Callaghan and Roberts," the Director responded.

"The alert on Gibbs is gone, right?"

"Just like we discussed, both of them. So you're heading back now?"

"Uh, about that."

"DiNozzo?

"Gibbs isn't feeling up to traveling right now. I'll let you know more later, I promise. It's a long trip for something as worked over as he is."

"Alright. Call if you need anything."

"Have McGee text me once you've got the two behind this in custody."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Director Vance stepped into the MCRT bullpen, accompanied by FBI Special Agents Tobias Fornell and Ron Sacks. "Agent McGee, Officer David. The warrants have been issued for the arrests of Michael Callaghan and Torrence Roberts."

"Why is the FBI here?" Ziva demanded, a disrespectful edge to her tone.

Fornell's left eyebrow rose a fraction as he looked over at McGee. He received a shrug in reply.

"The arrests are out of our jurisdiction. The FBI will make the arrest, but have agreed to cooperate with us in regards to the investigation. I want both of you to assist. There will be combined teams searching both men's homes as well as their offices. I want everything executed at exactly 0900 to avoid advance notice getting out. I do not want any evidence destroyed or hidden."

The two NCIS employees nodded, grabbing their gear to follow Fornell and Sacks.

On the drive to the campaign headquarters, Fornell asked about Gibbs. "Has DiNutso found him yet?"

"It does not concern you."

Tim frowned. "Ziva, stop it." He turned back to face Fornell, who was driving. Somehow Tim had snagged the shotgun seat, while Ziva and Sacks were both in the backseat. "Tony did find Gibbs and got him away from the group holding him. We don't know where they are right now, but Tony swore that they are both safe."

"For the moment," Ziva muttered.

"David, do you have a problem?" Fornell challenged the Israeli, their eyes meeting in the rear view mirror.

"Safety depends on no one sharing information," she replied.

"Sharing that both of them are safe won't jeopardize either of them. It certainly isn't news to the people who were holding Gibbs."

Ziva took a deep breath. "You are correct. I should not have underreacted."

"Over, Ziva. Overreacted," Tim corrected softly. "It's been rough, Agent Fornell. Not being there to back them up."

"DiNutso is damn good at getting Gibbs out of trouble. Don't tell him I said anything nice about him, but if I was ass-deep in crap, there's no one I'd rather have digging me out, other than Gibbs. No offense, Ron, but you're a 'by the book' kind of guy. Sometimes you need somebody who doesn't color within the lines."

"That's definitely Tony," Tim observed with a chuckle, the first since Gibbs had disappeared.

Sacks agreed. "Does DiNozzo even know there is a book?"

~NCIS~

"We need to head home."

Tony bit his lip to stifle a grin. It was an argument he and Gibbs had engaged in more than once since arriving at the small villa. "You can't fly yet, Jethro. You heard the doctor."

"I could do it," Gibbs insisted with a mulish glare.

"Unless you have money on you that I don't know about, a lot of money, we can't afford to hire a private plane. The doctor was clear. He doesn't want you sitting for hours. You need to move around or be flat on your back to avoid any problems. I'm looking for other options, but until I can find one, you've got to be patient. Relax. Enjoy the view, savor the food. At least il dottore didn't make you go to the hospital."

A slightly different glare was Gibbs' answer to the idea of a hospital stay.

"C'mon, sprawl out on the balcony. Watch the sun set behind the hills."

"What are you, a tourist brochure?" Grumbling about pushy SFAs, Gibbs headed to the small balcony. "Bring me one of those fancy coffees."

Tony snapped to attention. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"Smartass."

Later that evening, Tony joined Gibbs outside, two glasses in his hands.

Gibbs took the glass offered to him, holding it up to the light leaking out the French doors. The color of the liquid had a rich reddish tint.

"I think you'll like this, Jethro. It's not sweet like cognac. It is more bitter due to the spices used. Amaro is a local favorite, a nice after dinner aperitif."

Gibbs took a sip, holding it in his mouth, letting the flavors explode on his tongue. He was nodding before he swallowed. "Interesting blend. Bitter, like you said, but with a tart sweetness as well. Amaro, huh? Is it available in the States?"

"Not this particular brand, but there are other brands of amaro sold at home that are similar."

"Maybe we can bring a couple of the local made back with us."

"Might be able to arrange that," Tony said with a pleased smile. He leaned back in his patio chair to enjoy the sweet smelling night air.

~NCIS~

At exactly 0900, special agents from both the FBI and NCIS served the search warrants at the designated locations. They met little resistance other than at the home of Michael Callaghan. His wife attempted to refuse them entry by closing the door in their faces. Unfortunately for her, NCIS Special Agent Richard "Rocky" Balboa's size 12 boot was firmly lodged over the sill.

It was a different story at campaign headquarters. Two teams descended on that location, Fornell's group with the arrest warrant and another to serve the search warrant.

Torrence Roberts had just stepped out of his office when the agents came walking in. Seeing them walk past the receptionist brandishing badges and papers, he knew it was over. He hurried to warn his longtime lover.

"Michael, we need to leave. Now."

"What are you talking about?"

"The FBI is here, probably to arrest us."

Michael shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Tor. There's no reason to arrest either of us."

"Unless DeWitt talked."

"I thought you searched his place?"

"I did! That's why I think he talked to someone."

"Trust me, Jason would never have betrayed me. You're just overreacting. Even if the FBI does try to arrest us, my father will fix things. He always does."

"For you, yeah. You know he hates my guts, hated us as a couple. You'll be walking free, while I'm rotting in jail. Well, not this time. No way!" Torrence pulled a pistol from under his jacket as the door began to open.

"Tor, what the hell are you doing with a gun?"

As the door opened wider, Torrence began firing. He hit the receptionist with his first shot, her body falling back into Ron Sacks as he was also hit. Michael, in shock, stood watching as the other agents pulled their weapons and opened fire on Torrence, killing him where he stood. The sight of his lover's blood flowing brought him back to his senses and Michael threw his hands into the air.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot! I'm unarmed."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

"The cleanup was messy, but considering how bad it could've been, we were lucky."

"Two wounded, neither seriously. No one dead except the shooter? Yeah, I'd say you were damn lucky, McObvious."

Tim smiled when Tony snickered.

"I wish I could have seen Slacks. Ow! Yes, boss, I know it isn't funny that he was shot, but there are so many jokes. His ear was pierced!" Tony sobered. "He was damn lucky Torrence Roberts only had a .22 pea shooter. The bullet that hit the receptionist could've gone right through her into him if he had been carrying something heavier. How's she doing?"

"She's upset, but the fancy brooch she wore helped stop the bullet from going in far. She's claiming Sacks saved her life."

"Huh?"

"Ron said he was actually trying to get her to move as he saw the gun in Torrence's hand, but she's claiming he was trying to get her out of the line of fire. She's telling everyone, especially the local media, what a hero he is."

"Bet he loves that," Tony observed.

"Not a bit. He's embarrassed and the other feebs are teasing the crap out of him ever since she called him Sir Galahad on WTTG." Tim felt almost giddy that the case was essentially over. "So, are you guys coming home now?"

"McGee, report," Gibbs barked. "And not on Sacks' injuries and embarrassment."

"Yes, boss! Michael Callaghan is in custody. He's trying to claim innocence, that if anything criminal was done, it was by Torrence Roberts. After Fornell shared some of the evidence we found, he tried to change it to being blackmailed, to being threatened and forced to help."

"Is the Senator getting involved?"

"No, boss. I don't know the particulars, but I've heard that SecNav convinced him to stay out of it. Support him as a father, but not to try any maneuvering to get his son out of any charges. Don't know how long that hands off policy will last, but for now, he's just releasing statements of shock and disgust."

"McGee, is there enough evidence to convict Michael? Or at the very least, keep him in jail without bond?" Tony asked.

"I think the evidence is solid, both what we found as well as what DeWitt had hidden in his place. But inside without bond? I don't know, Tony. He's a pretty powerful and wealthy individual. I do know that Fornell said he would do his best to keep him contained."

"House arrest?"

"Maybe. With the ankle bracelet and surrendered passports, at the very least."

The grumble told Tim just how aggravated Tony was about that possibility. "We're still working to find even more evidence, maybe enough to keep him inside."

"I know you are, Tim. You've done good. You and Abby. And Vance."

"We'll be home as soon as soon as DiNozzo can book us a flight."

"Not unless it is a military medical transport."

"DiNozzo!"

"No. We aren't arguing about this any more. Medical transport, private plane, wait until you're flight ready, or a cruise ship. Those are the other options. We can't afford a private plane, you'll never put up with over a week getting home so no cruise or extended stay here, so a medical transport is the only option left."

Tim heard a growl from Gibbs. He would never get over how Tony could confront their boss and live. But when Tony dug his heels in, Gibbs almost always listened, even if he still did what ever he wanted.

"I need to talk to Vance, see if he can help arrange it. Anything else to report, McGoo?"

"No, that's all, Tony."

~NCIS~

Ziva David hadn't been present when Tony and Tim spoke, having received an email from her father demanding she call him. She decided to go outside to make the call, leaving with no explanation to her partner other than having some personal tasks to complete now that they were essentially done with the case.

"Aba, you wished to speak with me?"

"Ziva, I am not pleased. You did not notify me that Agent DiNozzo had left Iraq."

"I was not aware until recently. He has not shared his current location."

"He did not contact any of our agents in the area. You did provide him a list of people, did you not?"

"I did, Father, but possibly he did not need their assistance."

"Or he discovered that they are not entirely loyal to us. How many times must I remind you that Anthony DiNozzo is not a shoteh? Mistake after mistake you make. No matter how much you believe you have a close relationship with Gibbs, DiNozzo has a closer one. I went to too much trouble to have you in place at NCIS to let your reckless actions destroy my plans."

Ziva swallowed nervously. "I..."

"No, it is time to consider continguency plans."

"Father?"

"Who would take over the MCRT if Gibbs didn't survive?"

"No, you can't..."

"Speak carefully, my beloved bat, remember who I am. Who would take over?"

Taking a deep breath, Ziva thought about the position and the procedures at NCIS. "When Gibbs left for Mexico, Tony was put in charge by Jen. It was temporary, I believe, but could become permanent if the Director so decided. The position would be announced for all qualified to apply for, but it would ultimately be the choice of Director Vance and, possibly, the Secretary of the Navy."

"You must find out from Vance who he would be likely to accept. You also need to curb your arrogance, my daughter. Because we do not know who might have the position, the wrong person could demand you be removed from that team. My friendship with Leon might not be enough to save you from removal from NCIS entirely. Your access to NCIS, Navy and Marine information is invaluable. I will not allow you to cut that access off. Even if you were allowed to stay, you could be moved to the anti-terrorism and intelligence departments. Your access would be highly scrutinized. They do not want another Jonathan Pollard situation. You must ingratiate yourself with other team leaders, with anyone who could possibly be given the position of team leader. Do you understand, Ziva?"

"Yes, father. But I don't believe that is a worry. Tony has assured us that Gibbs is not in danger of dying."

"Perhaps. But if he becomes an issue, we might need to remove him to keep your position safe. And DiNozzo has made it quite clear that he does not and never has totally trusted you. If you fail, Ziva, you will return to Israel. I am aware you wish to stay in the United States, so do not fail."

"Yes, aba, I will not fail you."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

After a difficult conversation with Vance while Gibbs was sitting in the room, Tony had convinced the Director to arrange a military medical transport to accept Gibbs as a hitchhiker. Tony offered to make his own way home, but Vance believed it would be better for everyone concerned if Tony was there to _control _Gibbs. Luckily Gibbs didn't hear that, Tony having enough sense to not put the call on speaker.

Military transports are not the most comfortable way to travel, even if filled with gurneys. The only people with comfortable seats would probably be the patients. At least they had mattresses to cushion the bumpy ride.

To pass the time, Tony had organized some card games between the patients, Gibbs and himself.

"Where did you get the deck of cards?" Gibbs asked as he waited for his turn to make his SFA "go fish".

"One of the medics loaned me his. Lopez, got any twos?" A grin broke out when Corporal Angelo Lopez reluctantly handed over a pair of twos.

"What did Vance say that had you choking on a laugh?"

"What? I don't remember that. I rarely laugh when I'm talking to Vance. Maybe you were dreaming?"

"DiNozzo, don't start."

"Honestly, Gibbs, I don't remember that."

"Uh huh. I'll just ask the Director when we get home."

Hoping Vance would know better, Tony just kept focusing on his cards.

After Gibbs found himself getting restless, he headed up to the small section filled with coolers and thermoses, hoping to get a fairly hot cup of coffee. One of the medics who had been keeping an eye on their more seriously injured patients joined him.

"That your guy?"

"DiNozzo? Yeah, he's my second-in-command at NCIS."

"He's a godsend. We're too busy to do more than talk to these guys while doing whatever needs to be done medically. It's not the most comfortable plane ride, even with the gurneys. They have too much time to think about what's waiting for them once they get home."

"Gives him a way to blow off steam himself."

"I noticed you were kinda banged up yourself when you got on board. Tony slipped us your medical report. You need anything, tell us."

"I'm fine." Gibbs dismissed his injuries, knowing he was healing, even if slower than what he wanted.

"Not according to what I read, but, yeah, you'll live. Tony, I'm not so sure about. Kowalski doesn't like losing and he's getting slaughtered at Go Fish."

"I can break the game up."

"Nah, Ski is more bluster than actual physicality. As long as Tony doesn't mind being yelled at."

Gibbs laughed. "He's used to it."

~NCIS~

Ziva found that her efforts to make friends from the other team leaders to be greeted with suspicion and derision. She had never realized how many had made their minds up about her. She couldn't understand what their issue was and, frustrated, finally went to Balboa for answers.

"Why will the others not speak to me?"

"Because they don't like you, Officer David."

She was startled by the answer. "Why not? I am most competent in my skills and my job."

Balboa shook his head, pointing his finger at her. "And that is just one reason among many why no one likes you."

"I do not understand."

"If you're really interested in an answer, I'll be glad to give them to you. But you have to be prepared to hear the truth. Are you?"

Eli David's golden child, his only remaining daughter, could not conceive of legitimate reasons to dismiss her as if she were the dirt on the bottom of their shoes. "I will hear your arguments."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay, you asked for it. Let's take it to one of the conference rooms."

"There is no need."

"Oh, believe me, there is."

"Something wrong, Rocky?" Tim McGee walked to where the two were standing.

"Special Agent Balboa is to explain why the others are stunning me."

McGee blinked.

"I think she means 'shunning'. After all these years working here as liaison on the MCRT, Ziva suddenly wants to make nice with the other team leads. I was just about to explain why that isn't happening any time soon."

"Uh, is that a good idea?" Tim ventured.

"There is no need to be concerned, Tim. What could they have to say?" Ziva basked in the knowledge of her power and skills, certain that the others were merely jealous. "We can have this discussion at my desk, if you wish."

"It's your funeral," Balboa said as he followed Ziva to the area carved out for MCRT use.

"My funeral? I do not understand."

"It means you are accepting responsibility for whatever happens, good or bad," Tim explained.

"Ah."

Balboa pulled Tony's chair out from behind his desk, rolling to where Ziva David had sat, putting her desk between them and herself. Tim couldn't decide whether to move closer or stay safely by his own desk.

"You asked why no one will speak to you."

"Yes."

"There are lots of reasons, but the main ones deal with your arrogance to others as well as how you treat Tony."

"You call it arrogance. I call it acknowledgment of my talents and skills, especially compared to most Americans. I do not know why Tony is involved in this. He is a joke. I do know know why he is still here. Job after job and they all got rid of him. Just as his fiance and his father did."

"Fiance?" Balboa was momentarily startled.

"I did my housework. Everyone in his background, in his life, have left him. Tehre is a reason for that. Because they recognized him for what he is. Tony is useless other than for comic relief. Why would anyone care how I treat him?"

"Because he isn't useless. Tony is a good man, a good agent. He's cop through and through. I don't know a lot about his history, but I do know that, in regards to the jobs, there were reasons for his moving from job to job. They didn't get rid of him, he left them. The reasons are his to share. But I can tell you that he is still respected by all three departments, that they would take him back in a heartbeat."

Ziva sneered, "I cannot believe that."

"Trust me," Balboa responded. "I've met a few of Tony's former coworkers and bosses. You seem to have a deluded idea of Tony's worth and purpose." He glanced over at the listening McGee. "So have you on occasion."

Tim nodded. "I let my own arrogance cause me to forget just who Tony was, who he is, what he taught me."

"Gibbs taught you," Ziva tried to correct Tim.

"No, he didn't, Ziva. Just like he didn't teach Kate or you. Gibbs may be the boss, but Tony teaches."

"There isn't an agent in this building who doesn't know Tony. That's the kind of man he is. He talks to people, he makes friends, he makes himself available to help whoever might need a fresh perspective on a case that is stalled." Balboa blew his breath out, knowing that his arguments were useless. "You suddenly wanting to be friendly with us just causes suspicion, Ziva. We don't trust you, we don't like you, and we don't want to be friendly with someone who is as likely to stab us in the back as offer to help with a case. You are not one of us. Maybe that will change, but not today. Your actions will determine whether that ever changes. Learn to respect the people who work here, whatever their position. Show us that you've learned humility. Then maybe you'll find friends among NCIS."

Balboa got to his feet, replaced Tony's chair, and headed back to his team's location.

Ziva realized that others had seen and heard the conversation. It did not endear her to them, another nail in her father's directive to ingratiate herself with the other possible replacements for Gibbs. She tried not to consider what her father's plans might be, hoping instead that she would not be the weapon.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

Once the transport plane landed, even Gibbs was ready to disembark. While the others were carried off to waiting ambulances, Tony led Gibbs to a waiting sedan.

Leaning into the passenger window, Tony gave a weary smile. "Hey, Gremlin. Thanks for picking us up."

Jimmy Palmer handed Gibbs a cup of hot coffee and roasted chicken sandwich once he was settled in the back seat. "I thought you might be hungry. I brought you a sandwich as well, Tony. No coffee for you, just hot chocolate instead."

Tony dropped into the front seat after checking Gibbs out. He wanted his boss to have room to spread out, although he knew Gibbs probably wouldn't, not willing to show weakness in front of Jimmy. He took the cup, prying the lid off and inhaling deeply. One sip brought a hiss from the heat and a moan of delight from the taste. "Jim, will you have my baby?"

"Doesn't work that way, Tony, but thanks for the offer."

"You're a medical genius, you could figure something out." Another sip.

"What's new, Palmer?"

"Not that much, Agent Gibbs. Senator Callaghan is starting to get involved in his son's case."

"Crap." Tony put his sandwich down. "His son is gonna get away with everything."

"Maybe not. According to what I heard from Agent McGee, DeWitt wasn't the only one with secret files. They found boxes and boxes in Roberts' attic."

"Thank God for paranoid bad guys!" Tony resumed eating.

"And a lot of the evidence was video recordings, so even if the Senator and his son try to deny his involvement, there'll be something to refute it."

"Hmm," came Tony's response.

Jimmy looked over to see Tony asleep. Luckily the hot chocolate was in a cup holder, but the sandwich was barely held in a lax hand. He reached over, removing the sandwich carefully. Gibbs reached forward, taking it and the wrapping, fixing it for later.

"He trusts you."

Jimmy was startled. "Agent Gibbs?"

"DiNozzo's been on alert since he retrieved me from the camp. He hasn't slept as much as catnapped. Going to deep sleep like this means he trusts you, Jim."

A proud smile appeared on Jimmy's face.

"Want to tell me how you found all that out?"

"People talk in front of me. They don't even notice I'm there most of the time. I'm just part of the furniture."

"Not DiNozzo."

"No, not Tony. He teases me, talks to me, listens to me. He treats me like a member of his team."

"You are. And you're there when he needs somebody to listen to him. Thank you."

The shy young man blushed.

"What else?" Gibbs met Jimmy's eyes in the rear view mirror. "You're holding something back."

"I didn't want to worry him the moment he stepped off the plane."

"Worry me."

"I don't think..."

"Spill, Palmer!" Gibbs barked, glancing at Tony to verify he didn't wake.

"It's Ziva. Something...well, hinky to use Abby's word. She's been trying to make friends with the other team leards."

"That doesn't seem bad."

"Friendly and Ziva don't normally belong in the same sentence."

"I understand DiNozzo had a talk with her before he left."

"As did McGee and Director Vance. Even Agent Balboa, after the attempt to be friendly. I don't trust her." Jimmy flushed, realizing who he was talking to. "Sorry, Agent Gibbs, I forgot."

"Don't apologize. You tell the truth as you see it. And why don't you just call me Gibbs."

"Thank you, Ag...Gibbs."

"What else is bothering you about Ziva?"

"Nothing concrete, but there's something off. She's still disappearing suddenly and then reappearing without an explanation."

"We'll look into it, Palmer. You don't have to worry."

The drive back to Gibbs' house continued in comfortable silence. Tony slept all the way, Gibbs keeping his thoughts to himself.

~NCIS~

Unaware that Gibbs and Tony had returned, Ziva continued to try to fulfill her father's orders. Her overtures to other team leaders and senior field agents continued to be rebuffed or ignored. Now she tried to find out who could possibly take Gibbs' place. If it were any of the people working at the Navy Yard, Ziva would be on the next flight to Israel.

"Tim." She bit her lip as she watched her teammate polishing his report of the shooting.

"Hmm?" He barely glanced past his monitor. "Sorry. What did you say, Ziva?"

"I was wondering. If Gibbs hadn't...if Tony had not found Gibbs, who would have been given this team?"

Tim's attention now focused on her, Ziva wished she hadn't asked, but she couldn't go to Vance with such a question. A friend of her father he might have been, but Leon Vance was no fool. He would be suspicious immediately. "I am...I was simply wondering. Never mind."

"Well, I imagine it would be posted for people who were interested to apply. Then the Director, and possibly SecNav, would select the new SSA."

"Why would it not be you? Are you not next in line?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"It was not done that way when Gibbs left to stay with Mike Franks in Mexico."

"No, it wasn't. But I don't think anyone thought Gibbs would really retire for good. Shepard apparently put Gibbs on sick leave, never filing his retirement package. She put Tony temporarily in charge."

"And you as SFA."

"Which I shouldn't have been. I didn't have the work experience, not to mention the fact that I hadn't completed my two years of probation." Tim sighed. "I know you and Shepard were friends, but she really did a number on all of us. She used our inexperience as a way of hiding what she made Tony do."

"We are not inexperienced, McGee."

"As investigators, we were, Ziva. Hell, we never picked up on Tony's undercover activities. We never noticed how exhausted he looked. I mean, he's good, even brilliant at undercover work. But we were too busy trying to tear him down to notice what Shepard was putting him through."

Ziva doesn't like what she's hearing, despite a little voice deep inside that not only agreed with McGee, but said that as a Mossad agent, she should've picked up on the signs herself. After all, wasn't she undercover herself?

"Luckily for everyone, we don't need to concern ourselves. Both Gibbs and DiNozzo are safely back in the country." Vance caught Ziva unaware.

"They're back?" Tim was thrilled. He didn't like the two men being so far away, too far for him to be able to help if needed.

"Dr. Mallard will be verifying Gibb's physical condition. Otherwise he will be recovering from the injuries reported by DiNozzo." Vance started to leave, then paused at the staircase. "Neither of you, nor Ms. Sciuto, are to visit them tonight. I imagine both men are exhausted after the extremely long flight."

He waited for their nods of acknowledgment before proceeding up the stairs to his office.

"What do we do?" Tim asked. "If we tell Abby they're back, she'll head straight to the boss' house. But if we don't tell her until tomorrow, she'll kill us."

"Leave. Pretend we do not know," Ziva suggested.

"What are you pretending you don't know?" Abby, much like Gibbs, appeared behind Ziva suddenly and without the usual warning of her heavy elevated boots.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Oh, I thought it might be that Tony and Gibbs are finally home. And you didn't want me to know."

"Abby, how did you know?" Ziva asked. "You overheard Director Vance?"

"Vance knows? Of course he knows, he arranged their flight home. No, Tony texted me as soon as they got to Gibbs' house."

"What? I didn't know he's been in touch with you. All this time?"

"Sure. He didn't want me to worry. I"d get a short text everyday that let me know they were both alive. I couldn't text back, that was too dangerous. But it was enough."

"You're not going over there, are you?"

"The Director has ordered us to stay away," Ziva added.

"Not tonight. They've got to be tired. Especially my Silver Fox. I'll see them tomorrow when they come in to check up on us and the case." With a cheerful wave, Abby clumped off to the elevator.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

After Ducky checked the physical conditions of both Gibbs and, despite his protests, Tony, they both sank gratefully into their respective beds. Due tot he status of his ribs, Gibbs was not allowed to sleep on the couch or under his latest project in the basement. He was banished to the bedroom normally used by Tony, while Tony took Gibbs' couch in the living room.

Jimmy Palmer had offered to stay with them, but Tony refused. As long as Gibbs avoided lifting anything heavy or getting into fights, he would be fine. Tony knew Gibbs wouldn't want a babysitter. He barely tolerated having Tony staying with him.

Tony also had no plans to leave the house unlocked. He had retrieved his backup weapon from Gibbs' gun safe, putting it within easy reach on the coffee table. Just in case.

The next morning started very early due to both the time difference and the fact that Tony had finally been able to sleep soundly. He went into the kitchen, hoping to find something still edible. He was pleasantly surprised to find both the cupboards and refrigerator well stocked.

Tony set the coffee perking, nibbling on a cruller from the box on the dining table. A black rose in a bud vase told him who had done the shopping. Once Gibbs was awake and moving, Tony would take a much needed shower.

It was only two hours later that both men, clean and filled with Tony's breakfast specials, two Spanish omelets, began to talk about Ziva David.

"I know you trust her, boss. And I know why. But she's getting out of control when you aren't around to rein her in. I know I should've said something much earlier."

"You didn't think I'd listen, much less do anything about it."

"Honestly? No, I didn't."

"I don't know what I would've done. You never gave me the chance."

Tony sighed. The conversation was going just as badly as he had expected.

"Hey! I believe you. I ignored too damn much, even before Mexico. I know it got worse for you after. I didn't want to see it. That's on me, not you."

Someone trying to open the locked front door stopped Tony from replying. A knock had him getting to his feet, laughing. "I guess Abby couldn't wait."

Opening the door, he was surprised to find Tim McGee standing there. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Tony?" Tim stared wide-eyed.

"What?" Tony looked down at himself, quickly wiping his mouth with his hand, assuming he had spilled something on himself.

"You're...blond."

"Oh, the hair. Yeah, had to change things up to get out of the country safely."

"I'm sorry about coming so early, but I needed to talk to you and Gibbs where we wouldn't be overheard."

"Come on through to the kitchen, Tim. Can I fix you something to eat?"

"Nah, but I wouldn't turn down a cup of coffee."

Tony gave his former probie a head-to-toe survey. "All-nighter?"

"Yeah, but not one the case. This was more...personal." Tim smiled at the sight of Gibbs, although he couldn't suppress a wince at the fading bruises on the older man's face from the beatings. "Hey, boss."

"McGee. Program?"

Tim looked to Tony before speaking. Receiving an encouraging nod, he sat at the table. "The original reason DeWitt came to NCIS was to investigate a series of internal security breaches. It gave them the opportunity to frame you, boss, after luring you to Iraq."

Tony placed a mug of coffee in front of McGee, pushing sugar and his own hazelnut creamer within reach. "Gibbs' strength coffee, so you might need it."

"Thanks, Tony." After doctoring his drink, Tim continued. "The breaches are legit. Someone is accessing information they have the clearance level for, but have no need to access. Other information that was locked was attempted to be accessed. Add to that the fact that a third party appears to be using someone inside NCIS to log in."

"Vance put you on it?" Gibbs asked.

"More like he saw what I was doing and gave me the go-ahead as well as some assistance backtracking the ISPs."

"You know who it is?" Tony had his own suspicions.

"There's more than one." Tim's announcement shocked the two men listening. "As to who, so far we only know the one. Ziva has been sharing relatively minor things at this time. But when she was first put on the team, she was sharing detailed information regarding the cases that could be in Mossad's territory. That leveled off for quite a while, but spiked again shortly after Rivkin came to the States."

"Again?"

"Yeah, boss. When Rivkin was here, she kept him appraised of the investigation, what evidence we had, how close NCIS was to getting him."

Gibbs got to his feet, slowly moving to the counter where the coffee pot resided. "How certain are you?"

"Time of access, which computer and whose password, time-stamped surveillance video. All tied directly to Ziva. Her activities increased after you went missing, boss. Then when Tony left to find you, she started contacting various Mossad operatives in the area, trying to find him." Tim grinned at Tony. "Her communications with them was getting angrier and nastier the longer you were out of sight. After getting a look at the hair, I can understand why."

Tony grinned back. "Actually, I had hair down to my shoulders."

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that."

"I'll show you my passport later."

"You said that there were two. Who else?"

Tim sobered. "Whoever it is hasn't been as careless as Ziva. It appears to be someone who is not only trying to get information about our operations in the Near East, but checking up on Ziva as well."

"Do we know who this other spy is working for?" Tony winced, knowing Gibbs would catch his terminology.

"Based on their focus, we believe Mossad. Normally we'd have Cyber Crimes and Intelligence on this, but..."

"You can't trust them."

"No, boss. Not until we can determine who it might be or where they are in the Navy Yard. So all I have right now is the Director helping. I've suggested bringing in Abby."

There was a noise at the front door as someone else tried to get in, but Tony had relocked it. This time, instead of a knock or doorbell, they heard the sound of lock picks being used. "Sounds like Ziva's here."

"McGee, where did you park? I didn't see your car in the driveway when I opened the door."

"I took a cab, Tony. Vance believes we could have trackers on all our vehicles."

"Go out the back. Call a cab when you're a few blocks away," Tony ordered. "Gibbs..."

"He's gone."

"He's delaying Ziva. Go. I'll call you later."

Tim slipped out the door to the garden, cutting through the neighbors' yards as Tony watched. Once the door was closed, Tony debated going into the living room, but realized it would look strange if he didn't. With a deep breath, he grabbed Gibbs' mug, topping it off. He walked to the living room, acting surprised when he saw Ziva standing just inside the door. "Ziva, I didn't hear the doorbell."

"The door was locked. Gibbs does not lock the it." Ziva's stare was equally accusing and condemning.

"Unlike Gibbs, I like to secure the place I'm sleeping in."

"You are staying here?"

"Gibbs, your coffee." Tony handed Gibbs his coffee, surreptitiously slipping him his pills as well. "Can I get you anything to drink, Ziva?"

"No."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the curt reply.

"I was unaware that you would be here, Tony."

"The boss' ribs are badly cracked up, so I'm here to do any heavy lifting. Laundry, tools, cooking. The usual." Knowing it would annoy Ziva, Tony sat sideways on the couch. "So what brings you to Casa Gibbs? Just checking up on us?"

"I was concerned about Gibbs. I had no calls from you, Tony. You seemed to speak with everyone else."

"I knew they'd pass on anything important." He waved his arms wide. "As you can see, we're both alive and well. In Gibbs' case, relatively well."

"Something you want, Ziva?"

Tony observed the puzzled look at the Israeli's face. Ziva could sense something was wrong, but didn't seem to have a clue what it was.

"No. I thought you might need assistance. I did not know that Tony would be here."

"It's how we roll whenever something like this happens, Ziva. I know Gibbs has to be at the Navy Yard shortly," Tony said, making a show of checking his watch. "So if you don't mind, could we catch up later?"

"I can drive Gibbs."

"No, DiNozzo will do it. He'll also have to be debriefed. I'm certain I'll see you later, Ziva."

"Of course." Her leaving was reluctant, but she obviously couldn't find any other reason to linger or an excuse to ask further questions.

Tony gathered his notes, filled out while waiting for Gibbs to waken, then ushered Gibbs out to the car. "Well, that was strange."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

The drive to the Navy Yard was unusually quiet. Nothing new on Gibbs' part, but definitely strange with Tony who was usually chattering or singing along to the radio. Gibbs didn't comment on it. Either he appreciated the quiet or was too deep in thought to have noticed. Tony snorted. Fat chance of that. Gibbs rarely missed anything, even if he chose to ignore it.

Tony had been lucky so far that no one had mentioned his current lack of status as Very Special Agent. It was bound to come out sooner or later, hopefully as late as possible. Which meant he needed a plan to get into the building without Gibbs noticing that he had to sign in as a visitor.

As he pulled up to the main gate, Tony wasn't worried. Vance would've cleared Tony through. And since he knew all the guards, he wouldn't have to do more than wave as they drove through the entrance.

Inspiration hit Tony as they neared the building. "I'll drop you off at the front, Gibbs. Shorter walk. I'll meet you in Vance's office after I park the car."

Gibbs shot him a quick look, but said nothing. Instead he took as deep a breath as he could considering his injuries and drew a mantle of health over himself before getting out of the vehicle.

Tony, equally talented at masking pain, recognized the effort involved.

"She didn't mention your hair," Gibbs said, holding onto the edge of the car door.

Tony frowned. "Yeah, I noticed. Either she's super unobservant, or..."

"Or she already knew."

"I didn't do it here."

A curt nod and Gibbs was striding off, only the greenish-yellow bruises on his face giving a hint regarding his other injuries.

Ton quickly dialed Tim's number. "McGoo, I need an escort. Meet me at the front entry."

"Isn't Gibbs with you?"

"He's already gone inside."

"You haven't told him you quit?"

"Not yet. Chop, chop, McTardy. I'm almost in the door."

Tony's backup weapon, strapped securely to his ankle, caused a slight delay, allowing Tim additional time to get there. A slight discussion, assurances from Tim, as well as Tony's friendship with all the guards on duty, ended with the weapon staying in Tony's possession.

As soon as the two men stepped into the elevator, Tony stashed the visitor's badge in his pocket.

"There's no way someone won't mention it," Tim observed.

"Vance will be too focused on the case debrief. My biggest concern is Abby and Ziva. Once we're done with Vance, I'm taking Gibbs home."

"I'll try and warn Abby off the subject, but you know you won't get out of here without seeing her. Ziva, on the other hand, is your problem."

"Might be a bigger problem for Vance and NCIS in the long run. Anything new?"

"Calls to her father starting after Gibbs disappeared. More since you rescued him."

"Do we know the context?"

Tim shook his head. "No, she's careful about leaving the building to make the calls, never speaking anywhere she could be seen or overheard."

"I'll let you know when we're leaving. I'll need Gibbs distracted when I sign out." Tony stepped off the elevator on the Director's floor, Tim returning to the bullpen.

Merilee smiled up at him. "Go right in, Director Vance and Agent Gibbs are waiting for you."

"Thanks, Merilee."

~NCIS~

"Father, Gibbs is back." Ziva glanced around the small outdoor break area in the back of the NCIS building. Luckily for her it was too early to be in use.

"And in what condition?"

"It is difficult to determine. He does have extensive bruising on his face. DiNozzo is staying with him, but neither one would explain why."

An exasperated sigh came down over the phone line. "I despair of you, daughter. Have your skills of observation always been this poor?"

"I do not understand," Ziva replied, feeling once again like that 14-year-old girl who tried to prove her worth to her father, maybe even earn his love, by becoming a killer rather than a ballerina.

"Do they suspect you?"

"Of what?"

"Do they suspect you of trying to get DiNozzo killed?"

"I did not..."

"Why else would you provide those particular contacts if not to eliminate him?" Eli David's voice hardened. "I gave you an assignment, yet I have not received the information I requested. Nor have your efforts to repair your relationship with the others working in your office gone successfully."

"How do you know that?"

"My dear Ziva, there is little that I do not know. Except for who Leon would select to lead the MCRT if Gibbs was unable to continue in that position."

"How could I ask him that without raising further suspicions, Father?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before Eli finally replied. "Perhaps you are correct. Especially if that question was asked after Gibbs had been rescued. A pity you could not successfully seduce Anthony DiNozzo. He is a most resourceful and talented young man. Perhaps too moral, but quite an asset. As the photographs I sent you show, he was virtually unrecognizable when he slipped out of the country. Almost impossible to find once he arrived in Iraq despite all our eyes on the ground there." With that, Eli disconnected the call.

Ziva was furious. How could her father praise that...that useless playboy? Perhaps if DiNozzo was taken out, Ziva could slip into place as Gibbs' trusted friend and ally. And after becoming an American citizen, take the SFA position. McGee was too weak for the position, even if he had suddenly seemed to have grown a backbone. While Director Vance seemed to favor him, she could convince him that her superior knowledge and experience would be a better pick for the job. Perhaps she could also convince her father that this was the plan to pursue.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Author's Note: **My apologies. I prepare income taxes for a living and was too busy to give this chapter the attention it deserved.

"Jason DeWitt's body has been transferred to the nearest military base with autopsy capability. The camp where Gibbs was held was abandoned. A few bodies were found, along with evidence of fairly recent explosions that destroyed some vehicles and a catch pile. Your work, DiNozzo?"

"Some of it, although only one of the bodies is mine."

"Fast work." Vance stared at Tony long enough to make the other man uncomfortable. "I've seriously underestimated you once again. I see you in action, I know how good you are in that moment. Yet within no time at all, I forget and fall for the charade all over again."

A proud smile on his face, Gibbs shook his head. "It's part of why DiNozzo is one of the best undercover operatives that I've worked with. The only other one as good is Callen."

"G Callen in Los Angeles Special Ops?"

"Yep. Their methodology may be different, but both are two of the best." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Vance. "Don't get any ideas about transferring DiNozzo to Hetty."

Worried about the direction the conversation was heading, Tony spoke up. "What about Michael Callaghan?"

"Due to the nature of the charges, the fact that he has the money and the connections to flee the court's jurisdiction, he's been remanded."

"Do we have enough to try him here? Most of his crimes were committed elsewhere, even if ordered from this area."

Vance shrugged. "The D.A. is contacting the various authorities to try and coordinate the cases. One way or another, he's going down."

"Good."

"And the Senator?" Gibbs asked.

"Not happy. He originally said he would stay out of it, but it wasn't long until he was trying to place the blame on Torrence Roberts. Unfortunately the evidence left by both DeWitt and Roberts are slowing eroding that belief. Especially the recordings of his son's own words, particularly in regards to destroying his father's career, if not his life."

"So what happens next in regards to the case?"

"We let the FBI and the lawyers do their work. Gibbs, you're out on sick leave until you're cleared to return for desk duty. No arguments!" Vance pointed his finger at the senior agent before he could protest. "This investigation into our still unknown mole isn't going to be easy. Unlike David, the mole is being extremely careful. Regarding Ziva David. You do realize, Gibbs, that even if she isn't charged with espionage, her time here is over."

Gibbs gave a curt nod.

"_Will_ she be charged, Director?"

"That will be up to SecNav and JAG, DiNozzo. I guarantee you that, even if she avoids criminal charges, Ziva David will be deported and banned from ever returning. Her plans for American citizenship, much less special agent status, are done."

Tony saw Gibbs had reached his limit on the subject and rose to his feet. "If that's all, Director, we should go. Gibbs still has to check in with Abby before we head home."

Vance, accepting Tony's heavy-handed hint, also got to his feet. "I think that is enough for the time being. I'm having Hetty's tech people assist McGee with the mole hunt. Until we can narrow down our suspect list, we can't take the chance to investigate in-house."

With a sigh of relief, Tony ushered Gibbs out of the office and into the elevator. "Abby, then home."

"You enjoying bossing me around, Tony?"

"Maybe a little, Jethro." He grinned.

Entering Abby's lab, Tony stepped in front of Gibbs to prevent a full tackle hug. "Gently, Abby, very gently."

She nodded, a sheen of tears in her mossy green eyes as she carefully wrapped her arms around Gibbs.

"Abs, it's okay. I'm fine." At the twin looks of disbelief, Gibbs amended his statement. "Okay, a little battered and bruised, but I'll heal."

Abby looked to Tony for confirmation. Once he nodded, she threw herself at the younger man, her tears spilling over.

Tony murmured assurances in her ear as he hugged her. Once she regained her equilibrium, she stepped back.

"No more dreams?"

"None. Thank you so much, Tony."

"Hey, I wouldn't have let it go, Abby."

"Well, duh, of course not." Abby's smile might still be a bit wobbly, but it was as wide as it could be. "You guys are a team! Batman and Robin, Starsky and Hutch, Butch and Sundance."

"That last duo didn't end well," Tony reminded her. "Great movie, though."

"The real Butch and Sundance didn't die there. Everyone knows that!"

"Ah, well, okay then."

"What do we have on Callaghan?"

"Gibbs."

"DiNozzo. Ten minutes, fifteen max."

"I'm holding you to that." Tony tapped his watch face.

"You guys are soooo cute!" Abby squealed.

Before the three could discuss more than the basics of the evidence, Ziva barged into the outer lab. She was trailed by a visibly flustered McGee who shrugged apologetically at Tony.

"Ziva." Gibbs acknowledged her presence.

"You are coming back, yes?"

"In a few days."

Ziva's eyes darted to Tony, then back to Gibbs. "Your injuries, they are not serious?"

"He was brutally beaten, Ziva. You should know how that feels, as well as the injuries that can result. Gibbs will take whatever amount of time that might be needed."

"I shall assist Gibbs. You are no longer needed. You do not have any business here."

tony heard the shocked protests from both Tim and Abby. He could also feel the keen probing laser blue eyes of Gibbs behind him.

He stepped forward, crowding the Israeli. "It has nothing to do with business, Ziva. Gibbs and I are friends. We've been friends and partners since long before you and your brother targeted both NCIS and Kate. So until Gibbs kicks me to the curb, I'll be staying with him. I'll also be locking the door. And I'll be turning away anyone who shows up without an invitation. Or with lockpicks."

"Friends?" Ziva sneered. "Gibbs can barely tolerate you. You are nothing. It is better that you no longer..."

"Enough!" The snap of Gibbs' command stopped Ziva's rant.

"Gibbs," she protested.

"No more, Ziva. Give it a rest. DiNozzo, let's go."

On the drive to Casa Gibbs, Tony kept waiting for the shoe to drop. There was no way that Gibbs missed the unspoken subtext. But once again, the trip was unnaturally quiet.

He was pretty certain that Gibbs spotted him dropping the visitor's badge on the way out, unable to find an excuse to leave Gibbs. There would definitely be questions flung at him soon enough.

Inside the house, Tony doled out Gibbs' medications. He knew the pain pills would be ignored as usual. Tony then decided to tackle the laundry. Not only did it need to be done, it would remove him from Gibbs' direct line of sight since the washer and dryer were at the back of the house.

It wasn't until after dinner, a light fare of broiled chicken with rosemary and garlic served with sautéed asparagus, that the subject came up at last.

"Don't you need to check in at work? Even if Ziva is under close watch, they must be working cold cases."

"No, I'm fine. Everything's good."

"DiNozzo, whenever you use the word 'fine', I get worried. What's going on?"

"It really isn't that big a deal, boss."

Gibbs just stared.

"Okay, okay. I might've...resigned." Tony grimaced, waiting for the storm to break over him.

"Resigned? Do you want to tell me why?"

"Uh, not really. C'mon, Jethro, we don't need to go into that now. I baked a nice bread pudding for dessert."

"I think we do. I knew there was something. Abby and McGee were trying too hard to not talk about you coming back. And then there was Ziva. Tony, why?" Gibbs' forehead creased with worry.

Nervously, Tony moistened his dry lips. "When you went missing, they wouldn't authorize a search."

"Because of DeWitt and the accusations of treason."

"Yeah. He had SecNav and Vance on his side at the time."

"Don't you think resigning was a bit of an overreaction?"

"Jethro, it was the only option I had. Vance wouldn't even approve a leave of absence. You would be put on the Most Wanted Terrorist list with Interpol and other foreign agencies. No one was going to take the time to search for you."

"Shit."

"That was my reaction. So I did what I had to do." Seeing the older man's concern, Tony placed his hand on Gibbs' arm. "I don't care. Honestly, I don't. There isn't one thing I would've done differently. Other than going after you earlier."

"We'll fix this, Tony."

"Doesn't matter. You're here and you're relatively healthy. Everything else fades compared to that."


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Ziva was furious. She knew exactly what the confrontation with Tony meant. The arrogant ass had just declared war. He was no longer willing to even pretend to trust her. He would soon learn just how danger she could be.

How Tony managed to get into and out of Iraq without triggering any of the travel alerts put in place by both Jason DeWitt and her father was puzzling to her. The change in hair color and length seen in surveillance photographs obtained by her father wasn't enough to fool a trained observer. Yet there was no record of either Tony or Gibbs, separately or together, flying out of Baghdad, Basrah, or Al Najaf airports. All the smaller airports had been checked as well without success.

Tony did not have the contacts necessary to obtain forged travel documents constructed well enough to pass the stringent checks by security for any civilian traveling to Iraq. How did he and Gibbs get out of the country without leaving a trail? It was impossible for someone like Tony to pull that off, especially in such a short amount of time. *Yet he did,* a small voice insisted from deep inside her.

Removing Tony DiNozzo from the team had long been Ziva's goal. Forbidden by her father to kill him so soon after Ari killed Kate Todd, Ziva attempted to seduce him. Although he would flirt with her, Tony always refused to break the ridiculous Rule 12 mandated by Gibbs.

Since Tony was too afraid of Gibbs to give in to his natural attraction to her, the next choice was to isolate him from the team. Tim McGee had been easy to turn. Young, inexperienced, still reeling with Todd's death, envious of the ease with which Tony dealt with Gibbs, plus a history of being bullied both in school and by his father, made it so easy to twist him into her ally against Tony.

The jabs, increasingly nasty and personal, were chipping at the confidence of the Senior Field Agent. Ziva knew that the designer suits were armor, a way of showing confidence where there was none. It had been years since Tony had come to work in casual or, as the Americans called it, business casual clothing.

Her first big action, more successful than she could have expected, was the team dinner that failed to include Tony. Only Tim had been aware that Tony was not invited. The others were told that he had other plans. Gibbs making an appearance had been a bonus. That was when Ziva saw the mask falter for the first time.

Her connection with Gibbs should have been strong enough to have Tony transferred from the team. But when she demanded that Gibbs choose her on the airfield in Israel, he did not hesitate, abandoning her to her father. Ziva still did not understand how that could have happened. Gibbs owed her.

It was all the fault of Tony DiNozzo. He never trusted her, not really. He killed Michael. He manipulated her father into an embarrassing revelation. He stopped her from returning to the United States. He was the reason she was in Somalia for so long. He was not the hero of her rescue as some claimed. He was captured, beaten, drugged. Gibbs took the shot that killed Saleem. Gibbs brought the SEALs. All Tony did was to drag Tim into his badly thought through mission.

That shifted her focus to Tim McGee. Something had changed with him. He no longer joined in when she tried to cut Tony down. Somehow Tim and Tony because friends while she suffered in Somalia. There was still teasing and practical jokes, but it was more...brotherly.

Even Gibbs was treating her differently, especially since returning from Iraq. Had Tony whined about his ridiculous complaints? How could Gibbs keep Tony as his Senior Field Agent? The man was a joke, an embarrassment.

She would not ask for permission to remove this blight. Perhaps once Tony was gone, she could move back to a closer position with Gibbs. Tim would be no threat. Once Tony was gone, Tim would fall in line.

~NCIS~

Leon Vance was fuming when he dialed Gibbs' phone number that evening, calling from his home.

"Gibbs? A communication from the mole to Eli David has been detected." Vance blew his breath out in annoyance. "It was short, but leads me to believe that the mole is closer to us than we first suspected."

"Well, Leon, what did they say?"

"That Ziva David is under investigation by NCIS. And that they may be as well.."

Gibbs cursed. "Who knew? I thought that was being tightly kept secret."

"You, DiNozzo, McGee, myself, and SecNav."

"And your secretary," came DiNozzo's voice from the background.


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

"My secretary? Merilee? DiNozzo, I've not shared anything with her about this investigation."

Tony leaned forward on the couch, closer to Gibbs' phone. "With all due respect, Director, I grew up around secretaries and administrative assistants. Some of them worked for my father, others worked for his latest targets and were suddenly saddled with an overly inquisitive child."

"Even then?" Gibbs muttered, a quirk of his lips reassuring his agent.

"Trust me, sir, they know everything that happens in their boss' office and life. They see every piece of paper, they make and receive all the calls, they accept all the mail and courier deliveries. They order flowers and gifts and meals. They do the filing; they keep track of all the appointments. There is no way that Merilee Davis wasn't aware of an investigation."

There was a stretch of silence as Vance considered what Tony had said. "Damn."

"Leon, both she and Ziva need to be taken into custody asap," Gibbs said.

"I'll take care of it. While I'm doing that, I need you to call McGee and have him find me evidence connecting Merilee to either Mossad or Eli David."

To Tony's surprise, Vance actually hung up before Gibbs. He shook his head. Must be in the NCIS water.

"McGee, need you to find something on Vance's secretary," Gibbs barked.

"What? Boss?"

"Give me that, Jethro. Hey, McGoo. It looks like Merilee is the mole. Have your magic fingers and brain find us something to prove it, but keep it clean enough to take to court."

"What's her last name?"

"You don't know? I'm ashamed of you. It's Davis. Go, find the thread and yank away."

"Let's go."

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it without uttering a sound. He got their weapons out of the gun safe, strapping his own backup weapon to his ankle before handing Gibbs his own Sig.

"Just to the office."

"DiNozzo."

"Just to the office, Gibbs. I'm not backing down on this. You're moving around better, but you still aren't up to field work." He stared Gibbs down. "Take it or we don't leave this house."

"Pretty bossy for someone unemployed."

Tony beamed. "It's incredibly freeing when you have nothing to lose."

They started out the door when Gibbs' phone rang again.

"Go ahead and take it. I'll get the car out of the garage."

Gibbs nodded, flipping the phone open. "Gibbs."

Tony stepped outside, breathing in the cool evening air. He was pushing the garage door open, griping because Gibbs wouldn't use a power opener when he felt someone watching him. Arms still raised, holding the door up, he began to turn. He gasped as something dug into his side. Looking down, he saw a knife buried deep in his body, just underneath his arm pit.

~NCIS~

"Gibbs, Ziva has slipped her FBI stakeout."

"Damn it."

"Tell your boy he needs to be careful. She could be coming after him."

Before Gibbs could reply, there was screaming and the sound of a gunshot. "Get backup out here now!" Gibbs shouted into the phone, dropping it and pulling his gun as he ran for the door, trying to ignore the pain this fast movement caused.

As he opened the door, he heard screams of rage and Tony's shouts to stop. Without a second to lose, Gibbs fired, hitting Ziva as she rushed towards a sprawled Tony, a knife in her hand. She stumbled, turning to stare at him as she fell.

"Gibbs?"

"Drop the knife, Ziva."

"I…he cannot…why?"

"DiNozzo, don't move," he ordered as he saw Tony trying to get to his feet. Caught in the security light above the garage, he could see another knife sticking out of the younger man's side.

"B-boss?"

"Stand down, DiNozzo. I've got this."

"'kay."

"Ziva, I told you once to drop the knife."

The Israeli blinked, finally letting the knife fall from her fingers. "You shot me?"

"Well, yeah, David, you attacked a teammate." Gibbs kicked the knife out into the yard, keeping his weapon aimed at her. While he didn't think that she would attack him, he wasn't taking any chances that she might go after Tony again.

"Not my teammate. He is a waste of place."

Two government issued sedans squealed up to his house, Balboa jumping out of the driver's side. "Gibbs?"

"We need paramedics for both of them. Restrain David." Once Balboa's people took control of the wounded woman, Gibbs made his way to Tony's side.

"S-sorry, boss."

"Nothing for you to apologize for, Tony. Just stay still until the medics get here."

"Hurts..."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand before he could reach the knife.

"Pull it out."

"No. Leave it."

"She dead?"

"No. She was wearing a vest, so I had to bring her down with a leg shot."

"Good. I did…something…wrong with…her. Missed how…bad."

Gibbs shook his head. Tony was once again taking responsibility for something that wasn't his fault. "Hey!" He gave a gentle slap to the top of Tony's head. "Not your fault. Unless you think it is mine?"

Tony's pain-filled green eyes looked up at Gibbs. "No, 'course not."

"Just like you, I've seen that she is off. Has been since Somalia. Still don't know how she passed her psych tests."

"Mossad…training."

"Yeah, probably. I need to check in with Balboa's team. You stay still and _don't_ touch that knife."

"Got it."

Ziva's hands zip-tied behind her back, a cloth tied around her leg wound. She was looking around as if she didn't know where she was. Her body jerked up when she saw Gibbs arrive.

"Why am I being watched? Make them let me go. I have done nothing!"

"Nothing? You attacked DiNozzo." Gibbs clenched his jaw.

"He is nothing. Once he is gone, you can make me your SFA."

"Christ, she's out of her mind," Balboa muttered.

Gibbs turned his back on her. "You got here quickly."

"Once we heard she had slipped her watch, Vance told us to head here. Sorry we didn't get here in time, Gibbs."

Sirens warned of the paramedics' arrival. Balboa and his team would be taking Ziva into custody, accompanying her to the hospital to patch up her leg. Gibbs didn't trust himself to be near her. He would keep Tony company.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-One

According to the emergency room doctor, Tony had been extremely lucky. The fact that he was turning had protected him from a knife in the back. Instead it hit a rib, cracking it, but preventing any further damage.

Ziva had a through and through in her right thigh as well as a nasty bruise from Tony's shot mid-mass. Considering he was falling as he pulled his gun and dealing with a knife sticking out of his right side, it was a hell of a shot. Something Gibbs would tell Tony once he was conscious.

Gibbs didn't respond to Ziva's demands to see him. He was still too furious to deal with her. The emergency room doctor was considering sedating her until she could be seen by a psychiatrist. Gibbs, listed as her medical proxy, had referred the matter to the Directors of NCIS and the FBI, declaring his proxy rescinded.

An attack on a federal agent usually became an FBI issue, but Tony had quit and Gibbs hadn't had a chance to get him reinstated yet. As long as she was in custody, Ziva could wait.

He found Dr. Mallard while on his way from Tony's room to the waiting room, certain he would find people there worried about the younger man.

"Jethro. How is Anthony?"

"Hurting. Confused. Feeling guilty."

"About Ziva? Good heavens, none of her actions can be laid at Anthony's feet."

"We'll need to convince him of that."

"Once he realizes that no one else blames him, it should be easier."

Gibbs laughed. "This is DiNozzo we're talkin' about. When has anything been easy with him?"

Ducky nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

"He's out cold right now. Patterson said he should be fine, but might need to wear a sling to keep from pulling the stitches out."

"I'll check with Doctor Patterson regarding the care of the wound."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You should know that you have a full house waiting for you."

A smile quirked. "Didn't expect anything else."

Ducky had been relatively accurate. When Gibbs stepped into the waiting room, he found Tim McGee, Abby Sciuto, Jimmy Palmer, a few other NCIS special agents who had heard about the attack and thought they would just check up on DiNozzo. There were even a couple of Baltimore's finest standing around the edges of the room.

"Listen up, people. DiNozzo is going to be fine. He's probably going to be released tomorrow or the next day, but is out for the count right now. Give him a couple of days before you descend on him."

The cops came to Gibbs, sending Tony best wishes and telling him to call if they could do anything to help. They were followed by the NCIS agents, essentially doing the same. Just as Gibbs' level of tolerance was reached, a coffee cup was shoved into his hand.

"Thanks, McGee." Gibbs took a deep swallow.

"He's really gonna be okay?" came Abby's tremulous voice.

"Yep."

"What about Ziva, boss?"

"What about her, McGee?"

"Balboa's SFA, Frank, said she was the one who attacked Tony. That you shot her."

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Abby asked.

"Let's go over here. Sit down, Abby."

"Gibbs?"

"You know that Ziva was passing information to her father, to Mossad?"

"Tim told me, but I don't understand why?"

The team leader shrugged. "We might find out when she's interrogated."

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Director Vance."

"How is DiNozzo?"

"He'll make it. I hope Merilee Davis didn't get away?"

"No, we took care of that before she realized we had discovered her involvement. McGee, good work on finding the evidence we needed."

"Thank you, Director." Tim flushed with pride.

"What was the evidence?" Gibbs asked.

"While Merilee was scrupulous with her spying, she careless in regards to the money she received. She was actually paid directly by Eli David, _not_ Mossad."

"Leon, has she confessed?"

"Right now, she's being held with no communication outside her interrogation room. I thought you might like to question her."

Gibbs considered the offer. "No. No, I don't think I will. I do want to be present when Ziva is questioned."

"Of course. I understand she will be able to be taken into custody tomorrow. I've arranged for a guard to be present with her at all times while here in the hospital. She will not be getting away this time."

Gibbs was reassured that the agents who messed up would be feeling the wrath of the Director. He would be having a word with them as well.

"Gibbs, we need to have a word."

Eyebrows raised, Gibbs nodded, following Vance to a quiet spot down the hallway from the waiting room.

"I'm afraid I have some…unfortunate information for you."

"Spit it out."

"I've been in contact with the Assistant Director of Mossad. Eli David has been under investigation for two years now. He was running his own operations, without the approval or permission of the Israeli government. He had been reprimanded for Ari Haswari situation, but at that time there wasn't enough suspicion to investigate his actions."

"It was lucky that Ziva cleaned up that problem for them," Gibbs said sarcastically.

"That's the problem, Gibbs. She was ordered to kill her brother. Not because he had gone rogue, but because Eli wanted to make an opening for Ziva, his spy. Her friendship with Shepard was all planned from the very first. I would imagine that his with me was equally a long term plan."

Gibbs froze. Kate killed, not because of revenge, but a detailed and horrific plan? "How certain are you about this?"

"There is no doubt. When I revealed the arrest of both Ziva and Merilee for espionage, it was what they needed to take Eli into custody. We were all played, Gibbs."

Fury almost choked Gibbs. "It was all a lie."

"I'm afraid so."

Gibbs swung around and slammed his fist into the hallway wall, ignoring the pain. When he pulled back to do it again, Vance stopped him.

"Snap out of it!" Vance ordered. "You fell for it, get over it. You're too old school in regards to women, Gibbs. You recognize their abilities, yet you still believe they require protection."

Running his left hand through his salt and pepper hair, Gibbs acknowledged that fact.

"Surprisingly enough, I found some emails between Shepard and DiNozzo that she printed and kept locked with her personal papers that appears to indicate that he was suspicious of Ziva David from the start. He was worried about having a foreign national in such a position of security clearance and legal authority. Only the fact that both you and Shepard trusted her kept him from pushing harder to remove her. Then when you left for Mexico after the ship explosion, he was too busy keeping your team together and dealing with Shepard's unauthorized operations to pursue his suspicions."

"Ziva's out of control, Leon. This is more than just her trying to save her position as spy within NCIS. If she was in her right mind, she wouldn't have attacked DiNozzo so openly."

"I tend to agree with you on that. She'll need to be evaluated by a psychiatrist before we can question her."

"Will she be charged?"

Vance sighed. "Depends on what she will or won't tell us in regards to her spying. That decision will be up to SecNav, not me, thank heavens. However, she will be charged with assault on a federal agent."

This brought a thoughtful look to Gibbs' face. "Thought DiNozzo quit?"

"Ah, you know about that."

"Of course."

"I never actually forwarded his resignation to Human Resources. He was on leave. Seems he's almost as bad as you about taking his comp time, much less his vacation. All he ever uses is sick leave due to one injury or another incurred in the line of duty. A habit he needs to change."

"When were you planning to tell him? Or were you waiting for him to come to you, hat in hand? Because that never would've happened."

"Your boy is almost as stubborn as you, Gibbs." When he saw the proud expression come over the Lead Agent's face, he frowned. "That wasn't a compliment."

He looked at Gibbs' rapidly swelling hand. "C'mon, let's get that hand taken care of before you go back to DiNozzo."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter Thirty-Two

_Author's Note: Thank you to lmill123 for an idea that I've taken, tweaked, and run with. _

By the time Gibbs finished getting a cast on his hand and wrist up to his mid-arm, DiNozzo had regained consciousness.

Vance, curious as to how the Senior Field Agent would react to the news about Eli David, accompanied Gibbs to the man's room. He wasn't very surprised to find that Abby Sciuto was there, chatting away to a tolerant DiNozzo. Only if you looked closely would you see the tightness around the green eyes from pain.

"Ms. Sciuto, why don't you return to your lab?" Seeing she was about to protest, he added the one bit of information that might sway her. "The evidence from the attack on Special Agent DiNozzo should be arriving there shortly. Special Agent McGee will transport both you and the knife used to wound DiNozzo. We certainly don't want any mistakes made before we turn everything over to the FBI."

It didn't escape Vance's notice that calling DiNozzo a special agent caused the man to pull himself up as straight as he could despite being in a hospital bed. Sciuto had looked to Gibbs for verification, then to DiNozzo with a growing grin.

"You've got it, Leon!"

She bounced out of the hospital room, snagging McGee's arm as she met him there.

"Thank you, Director, both for tactfully easing Abby out of here as well as calling me Special Agent. She is aware that I quit however."

"Did you? I must have become confused. We were speaking of you taking leave at the same time. I don't believe I filed any resignation notice from you." Vance took pity on the weary man. "I never expected you to quit, but with DeWitt present, I had no choice but to seemingly accept it."

DiNozzo gave him a searching look, relaxing at whatever he saw. "Thank you, sir."

"Gibbs, I…what the hell is that?"

Vance moved back out of the line of fire.

Gibbs held up his arm. "This? It's just a cast."

"You didn't have anything broken when we were outside your house. When did that happen?"

"Not important."

"Gibbs. When did you break your…you punched a wall, didn't you?"

Vance was amused to see a sheepish look pass over Gibbs' face as he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Just heard a few things."

"That you didn't like. Like what?"

That was the Director's cue. "Eli David has been taken into custody in Israel for running unauthorized operations. Because of that, I've received some information that Gibbs wasn't aware of at the time."

"Ari was ordered to kill Kate to make an opening for Ziva. Ziva was ordered to kill Ari to keep it from coming out." DiNozzo's tone was flat, his eyes never leaving Gibbs.

"How the hell did you know that?" Gibbs growled.

"I've suspected it all along, but Shepard didn't want to hear it. I've always been suspicious about their so-called friendship as well."

"I found some emails from you to Director Shepard. It appears that you were the only one with their head on straight during that time," Vance commented.

DiNozzo turned his gaze to Vance. "I would've tried to raise this again with you, sir, but it was well known that you were friends with Director David. Add to that the fact that you don't think very much of me, well, all I could do was sit back and do what I could to save us, save the agency."

Vance dropped his head, staring at his feet for a moment, accepting that his actions had made it impossible for DiNozzo to trust him enough to be non-judgmental. He looked back up, making eye contact. "That is on me. I have come to realize that I made a lot of presumptions about you, DiNozzo, without bothering to discover the truth. I changed my mind about you quite a while ago, but never made it clear to you, obviously. I apologize for that."

"Thank you, Director Vance. I accept your apology. I know that I don't make it easy for people to see the real me. The masks that I use are partly to disarm people, partly to protect myself. If you've read my files, I'm certain you can guess why I have problems trusting people."

"Even if what you have been told, what DiNozzo believes is true, the things Ziva went through in Somalia have caused her to lose control. She would never have attacked you like that, in public, before then."

DiNozzo took a deep breath, clenching his left fist on top of the blanket.

"Tony?" Gibbs moved closer to the bed. "What?"

"It isn't the first time. I'm sorry, Jethro, but she's done this before. When she killed that prisoner in the elevator. And when she assaulted me in Israel."

"What?" Vance and Gibbs chorused.

"After her father was done interrogating me, she and I were outside the building. I might've pushed too hard."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked softly.

"She slammed me to the concrete, jabbed her gun in my chest and my thigh."

"Why didn't you report this, Special Agent DiNozzo?" Vance clenched his jaw, trying to hold back his anger.

"Because, Director, you had dragged me to Israel to answer for the justifiable death of a Mossad assassin who had killed a federal agent. As far as I could see, I was lucky that I wasn't left behind."

"Is there any proof of the attack?" When DiNozzo's face set, Vance quickly repaired the assumption. "I believe you, DiNozzo, I just want to know if there was any proof."

"Okay, yeah. Officer Hadar was gracious enough to send me a copy of the security footage. I also have photographs of the additional injuries and bruises. Jimmy Palmer can substantiate them as he was the one who took the photos."

"Tony, why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs frowned, leaning on the bed safety rail.

"She didn't come back with us, so what could be done? And frankly, boss, I didn't think _you'd_ do anything to her."

"Special Agent DiNozzo, I think we both owe you more than just an apology. Rest assured, whatever else happens to Ziva David, she will be prosecuted for the latest attack on you. And I would like to have the information you have on the earlier attack. I don't know if we can have her charged with that one, but it will help dismiss any defense based on her experiences in Somalia."

"Thank you, sir. Palmer can get you the copies. I gave them to him for safekeeping. But, I'll be honest, I'm not entirely certain that a PTSD defense might not be correct in Ziva's case. Her old man put all his children through hell. What kind of father trains their children to be spies and assassins from birth? I hate Ari Haswari for killing Kate, but I also feel sorry for him. His very birth was a plan, not a joy, not even a mistake."

"You're more forgiving than I would've expected, considering what she put you through."

"I just understand how it can be when your father only wants you around for what you can do for him."

"Gibbs and I will let you rest. Your doctor won't be letting you out until tomorrow at the earliest. And that is only if you rest, so take your pain medication."

"I'll be fine, Director."

"DiNozzo, take it. Ducky has already spoken to your doctor, so the pills will be just strong enough to cut the pain. You won't get loopy. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Bring breakfast."

"Got it."

Vance walked out of the room with Gibbs. They walked down the hallway in silence. It wasn't until they exited the hospital that Vance finally spoke.

"Well, Gibbs? What do you think of Ziva's actions now? Still planning on riding to her rescue?"

"No. She's made her bed. If I tried to help her now, it would be a slap in the face to DiNozzo. I'll have nothing to do with this."

"Good. Go home, get some sleep yourself. Do you need a ride?"

"Ducky's driving me home."

"Then I'll wish you a good night."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter Thirty-Three

The next morning, Gibbs stopped just outside Tony's hospital room, hearing an argument from inside. He held onto the breakfast bag that he had brought for his SFA, edging closer to the door to listen in.

"She's sick, Tony. She needs help, not prison."

Gibbs recognized Abby Sciuto's impassioned voice.

"She probably does need help, Abs, but she also knows exactly what she's been doing. It's up to the courts now." Tony's voice was pain-filled and weary.

"Somalia messed her up. If you tell them that you don't want to press charges…"

"Tony's right. She's been spying on us since she first got here."

Gibbs realized that Tim McGee was also in the room.

"Spying?"

"She was sending information to her father. They may be our ally, but information to be shared isn't up to Ziva. Ziva didn't go bad because of what happened to her when she was captive, she's always been running her own agenda."

"Timmy, I don't understand how you can just abandon her."

"I'm done rolling over to expose my belly to her. Or to anyone else."

"But…"

"Enough, Abby! Tony, I'll call on you later."

"Thanks, Tim. Abby, I'm sorry, but I'm done covering for her. She betrayed NCIS, she betrayed the country she claims she wants to be a citizen in, she betrayed all of us. I'm done with it. If you want to help her, go for it. But I'm done."

Gibbs quickly ducked around the corner from Tony's room, waiting until Tim, holding onto Abby's upper arm, left. He then walked into the hospital room, tossing the bag onto Tony's lap.

A weak smile became stronger when Tony pulled out the breakfast burrito. "Thanks, boss." He took a mouthful, moaning in delight.

While he ate, Gibbs ducked out to get a cup of coffee from the nurses' station and a bottle of orange juice for Tony. Once back in the room, Gibbs settled himself in the chair, sipping at his coffee.

Tony finished both his burrito and his orange juice before speaking. "You heard?"

"Yep."

"Do you think Abby's right? That I should do something?"

Gibbs frowned. "I thought you already had your decision made. Are you having doubts?"

Tony played with the paper that his burrito had been wrapped in before finally crushing it in his hand. "No, but I don't want to cause trouble between us, Jethro."

"I made a lot of mistakes, Tony. I should never have allowed Ziva to be put on the team. I should have insisted that we all take time off to deal with Kate's death after Ari was killed. I should've slapped down the disrespect, starting with that damn dinner. I'm the one who is worried that this could cause you to lose trust in me."

"No! Never gonna happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Despite everything, you shot her."

"In the leg."

"Well, yeah. You saw that she was wearing a vest, something I didn't."

"Hell, DiNozzo, I saw where the bullet hit. If she hadn't been wearing that vest, she would've been dead. I said it before and I'll say it again. Damn fine shooting under an extreme situation."

Tony smiled. "So what happens now?"

"We carry on. Sometime down the road, we'll find another member for the team, but one _we_ chose, not someone forced on us."

"A probie. A real probie. It would be good experience for Tim to have his own probie to bring up."

"And I need to make changes as well."

Tony looked at him in confusion.

"Part of the issues were due to my pitting you all against each other. I didn't give you the respect you deserved as my second-in-command."

"You're not the only one at fault for that. I should've insisted on respect for my title."

"So we both have learned what not to do in the future."

They sat back in mutual satisfaction, enjoying the silence. Of course, being Tony DiNozzo, it didn't last for long.

"Did you interrogate Merilee?"

"Some. Suits from both the FBI and Homeland Security took over after I was done."

"And?"

"She was working for Eli David, not Mossad. He was paying her to keep an eye on his daughter. Seems Eli didn't trust her."

"Based on the low level information she was passing along, he might've had a point there. If she had come to you, we might've been able to help get her out from under."

"That ship has sailed. Merilee Davis was also passing some information along as well, mostly operations going on in the Near East. She's probably going to try for a deal."

"Ziva would be smart to try the same thing," Tony observed.

"Doubt if either one of them have anything to trade at this point."

"I'm sorry, Jethro."

"For what?"

"I know how much Ziva meant to you."

"Not your fault. And from what I've been hearing, the person I knew wasn't real."

Tony frowned. "I've been thinking about that. I think we did sometimes see the real Ziva David, the woman she might have been if her father hadn't twisted her from childhood."

"Still doesn't excuse her actions."

"No, but understanding means I don't have to carry any hate for her."

"Anthony DiNozzo, you're one hell of a man."

Tony blushed, giving Gibbs a shy smile.

"So when do you get out of here?"

"I think today. Just waiting for my doctor to spring me."

"I'll go hunt him up. Try and stay out of trouble until I get back."


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

Gibbs returned to work weeks before Tony was allowed to even sit behind a desk. It gave him time to straighten Abby out, although it wasn't easy. After some intense talks in the lab, Gibbs had finally got Abby to understand that her trying to guilt Tony into dropping charges against Ziva wasn't going to happen and would only impair their friendship.

He also told her what had happened to Tony when they were in Tel Aviv. That had been the final straw for Abby. Despite understanding that Ziva was mourning her lover's death at the time, she was too aware just how dangerous using a gun as a blunt weapon could be while keeping a finger on the trigger.

Merilee Davis was an American citizen and not Israeli nor Jewish, so she had been charged with espionage. She was unable to make a deal because, as Gibbs had said, she had nothing to trade. Her trial was currently under way. She was lucky enough that the death penalty was not on the table. Best guess from the federal prosecutors was she would get 15 years maximum in a federal prison.

Officer Ziva David underwent psychiatric evaluation and was found to be in the middle of a breakdown. She was found guilty, but mentally ill, of assault on Tony. She was to be committed to a psychiatric hospital for an indeterminate time. Once declared competent, she would be deported from the United States back to Israel and placed on permanent ban from ever returning. The Israeli government were still considering filing charges against her for the assault on Tony there as well as any other crimes she committed at the behest of her father.

Former Mossad Director Eli David had committed suicide while in custody in Tel Aviv. The investigation into how he managed to obtain a weapon was still ongoing. It was discovered that he had been paying people in other agencies throughout the world to pass information on to him. NCIS was the only agency to have discovered this and were getting points among the world's investigatory agencies. Ziva's doctor had decided to not tell her of her father's death until she was better able to handle the news.

Director Leon Vance had tried to convince Gibbs to take on one of his candidates for the fourth position on the MCRT, but finally gave it up as a waste of time. For the current few weeks, they would work with TADs who might need more exposure to both D.C. and major crime investigations.

Tony decided that he would begin to pass some of his SFA paperwork on to Tim as a way of training the competent young man in the duties of a Senior Field Agent. Tony was still doing most of Gibbs' paperwork, so this would help relieve his work load considerably. It was expected that he would be on desk duty for no more than two weeks, but Gibbs knew it would more likely be a week before Tony would con his doctor into releasing him from any and all restrictions.

While standing in MTAC watching an operation taking down some of Al Qaeda's key people, Tony leaned closer to Gibbs. "I think we'll be good, boss."

Gibbs nodded, a slight smile slipping across his face.


End file.
